My Only Love
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: Collection of Usa/Mamo drabbles, one-shots, two-shots, and maybe even three-shots.
1. Moonlight

**A/N: Hey, I'm back ;) I've decided to write drabbles ^_^ I don't know how many drabbles I'll write, but hopefully enough to satisfy your needs of Sailor Moon :) All the drabbles will be random and in different situations. Enjoy ya'll :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Her head was leaning on his right arm, which made it fall asleep. But he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all since it was her. Especially since he loved her. And most especially since it was their anniversary. Their first anniversary together. Their first anniversary together with no Negaverse, girl, guy, or any other kind of evil interrupting their relationship. It was absolutely lovely.

"Darien?"

She looked up at him into his deep blue eyes. "Yes?" he asked her as he stared back into her adoring blue eyes.

"The night sky is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

They have been staring at the night sky, admiring its dark and sparkling beauty.

"Yes, it is," he told her. "But not as beautiful as you, meatball head." And it was true. For Darien anyways. Even though it was his point of view, he thought that everyone should think that. She was indeed the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Serena flashed her genuine smile at her boyfriend. "No candy in the world is as sweet as you," she told him slyly.

"Ah, you would know. You _have_ eaten almost all the sweets in the world."

She playfully hit his arm and giggled as she did so. Darien absolutely adored it.

They continued looking at the night sky, but the man's eyes were focused on the bright full moon that shone in front of them.

"Do you know why the moon is so bright?" he asked the Sailor Scout of the Moon. "Why?" she asked him with curiousity.

"Because you," he paused to kiss her forehead. "are Sailor Moon. And you are the most blissful, the most beautiful, and the loveliest one shining."

"Oh, Darien," she muttered against his chest. She was hugging him tight.

He pulled away from the hug and carressed her face. "You are the shining star that makes my dreams come true. You are my one and only star," he told her. They kissed, and the moon was shining the brightest of bright.

* * *

**Like? Hope so! R & R!**


	2. Serenade

**A/N: Enjoy this one :-) The song that he will sing is Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Boys Like Girls, and their songs!**

* * *

**Serenade**

They sat on his large couch, watching reruns of this TV series. It was entertaining, but the commercials were rather long, and it bored them to death. That was one reason why they despised the commercial, but another reason was because they were really engrossed with what they were watching that they didn't want to stop watching it.

"Ugh," Usagi groaned. "Not another commercial!" She let go of Mamoru's arm and wailed. "Calm down, Odango," he told her as he stood up. He made his way to his kitchen to make some coffee. "Easy for you to say!" she said, hugging the pillow that was beside her. "You have something to keep you busy when the commercial starts!"

The coffee had finished brewing after a while, and so he poured it into his mug. He walked back to the couch and his face met a soft pillow. He placed his coffee on the coffee table and held the pillow in his hand. "Odango, what was that for?"

"I'm bored," was her reply. Mamoru groaned and pushed the pillow into her face. He took a sip of his coffee and took a look at his girlfriend.

"What now?" he asked her. "I don't know," she answered. She thought for a moment and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I know!" she exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" he said before he took another long sip of his coffee.

"Serenade me, Mamo-chan!"

The said man nearly choked on his coffee. Luckily, he swallowed it with ease. He huffed to take a quick breath then looked at Usagi. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Serenade me!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I asked first."

"Well," Usagi began. "I've never seen or heard you sing before, and I think that now would be a good time to do so because it would entertain me unlike this commercial."

The man thought for a while. She was speaking the truth.

"You'll regret it, Usako."

And he was also speaking the truth.

"No, I won't!" she protested.

"Fine, if you say so," he said. He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and looked at her. "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"Transform!"

"Why should I?"

"Do you want me to serenade you or not?"

"Fine fine fine."

The blonde transformed into Sailor Moon, the senshi of the moon. (Obviously, aha.)

"Now what?" she asked with her hand on her hips.

Tuxedo Kamen walked into the kitchen and back to the living room, a wooden spoon in his hand. He used the spoon like a mic and started singing.

_"I feel like a hero! And you are my heeeeeeeeeroiiineeeee!"_ he sang off-key, swishing and swooshing his cape back and forth to give the lyric he had sang some effect.

Sailor Moon giggled at the sight. She went over to Tuxedo Kamen and kissed his cheek. "Now," she said. "Sing it nicely this time."

He frowned. "Wasn't that nice?"

She burst out laughing for a moment and he glared at her. "Sure, it was nice!" she told him.

"I told you that you'd regret it."

"I don't regret it. I was swept off my feet when you serenaded me," she said, kissing him again.

He grinned down at her, pressing the ON/OFF switch of the TV with his foot. "Want me to sing it again?"

Soon his apartment was getting complaints of terrible singing and constant laughter.


	3. Almost Gone

**A/N: Here's another one :3 lol. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

I woke up to find no one beside me on our bed. I sat up, thinking of what happened the two nights before. We had a huge argument. She was furious at me for not spending as much time with her.

I couldn't blame her. It's true. Being a doctor is so much work, and I told her that. But she just kept screaming and I didn't know what else to say.

"You're not even trying anymore!"she told me. "It's like I'm the one giving the effort! And what do you do? You reject your wife with every excuse possible." She started to cry after that. I didn't know what to say. I started to walk towards her to comfort her, but she stopped me. "Don't come near me."

I did what she said and went to our bedroom to sleep. I couldn't sleep, though. I kept thinking about our argument. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. After a few minutes, I felt my wife get into bed and under the comforter. I didn't say a word and neither did she. But I heard constant sniffles.

The next day we ignored each other, which made the argument worse.

And now, she just disappeared.

I stood up and searched the rest of our house. I went back to our bedroom and sat on our bed. I sighed heavily. "Where did she go?" I muttered to myself, running my fingers through my hair. I was worried.

_What if she left me?_

I sprang up from the bed at the thought. "No," I muttered. I opened her closet and found all of her clothes. I sighed in relief.

_But she could buy new clothes or borrow some from her friends._

"No," I said again. She couldn't be gone. She just can't. I can't live without her. I turned to the drawer next to our bed and stared at our framed picture. She was holding my arm and smiling one of her unique smiles. I was smiling, too. It was our favorite picture of each other, so we got it framed.

I heard our front door opening, so I ran outside our bedroom. I ran downstairs and found my wife in wet shirt and sweatpants.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Jogging," she said, pointing at her wet shirt. "I needed to clear my head for a while."

"Oh," I said. I stared at her and she stared back at me.

Soon I found her in my arms. I was hugging her tight and I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I woke up and I found out you weren't here. I was worried to death. I don't want to lose you. For a moment I thought I wouldn't ever get to see you again. And I don't want that. I want to stay by your side."

I stopped hugging her and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Chiba Usagi."

She smiled her most unique smile of all. "I love you, Chiba Mamoru."


	4. Record Shop

**A/N: Hey, ya'll c: Hope you'll enjoy this one! I owe this one to my friend who gave me the idea of this because he posted it on FB, and I thought it'd be good to use it as a Serena/Darien fic ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the idea of this fanfic o:**

* * *

Serena loved going to the record shop. She had fallen for a teenage boy that worked there. She had learned from her friend, Andrew, that the boy was named Darien and he worked there as part time to get credit so he could graduate high school. The blonde always went to the record shop when she was given her allowance every two weeks.

She never paid attention to whatever album she bought at the shop. All she did was pay attention to the boy. And to her luck, Darien was always at the counter to check out her CDs.

One day, she went to the record shop. Serena noticed that Andrew wasn't working. _He must be on his break_, she thought. To her luck, Darien was there, sweeping. "Oh, hi," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," she replied back. She went over to the racks and took the first CD she got. She walked over to the counter and put the album down. Darien walked behind the counter and took the CD. "You like Green Day, huh?"

"Uhm, yeah. They're a great band," she said, smiling. She really had no idea what Green Day was. "I think so, too," the boy said. Serena paid for the album and waited for the boy to put the album in the plastic bag. He was taking his time doing so, but it was alright with Serena. It let her gaze and admire the boy's features.

"Here you go," the dark haired boy said, handing the bag to the blonde. "Have a good day."

"Thank you. You, too," Serena said. She grabbed the bag, her hand brushing against Darien's. She walked out of the shop and headed for her house, smiling on the way.

A week after that, Serena had passed away. She had cancer. The doctor had told her that there was no cure for her type of cancer, and that she should just continue life like how a normal teenage girl would. She was strictly told that she could not go out often, but she went out anyways. But it was only to the record shop.

Her funeral was held at her house. Andrew was invited to the funeral, for he was a good friend of Serena's. He brought along Darien, who was really sad at the death of the girl. Before the memorial service, Serena's mom brought them to her daughter's room. She pointed at all the albums on the ground. "She bought all those but never listened to them. They're all unopened. We found out that she only went there to see you," Mrs. Tsukino said, her hand on Darien's shoulder. "She loved you." Tears started to form in his eyes. "It's a shame that she did not open the CDs," he told Andrew and Mrs. Tsukino. "I left little love letters inside those albums. I was too ashamed to tell her I liked her in person. And soon like turned into love." He started to cry, and Andrew and Serena's mom comforted him. "I'm sure she still loves you," Darien was told by Serena's mom. "As long as you still love her."

"I do," he said.

They walked outside to their backyard. The memorial service was already starting. After an hour or so of that, Darien walked over to Serena's coffin. He stared at her beautiful face that he admired every time she walked into the record shop. "I love you," he said. After what he said, he felt a cold breeze past by him, which made him shiver.

You could call him crazy, but he swore he heard a soft voice saying, "I love you, too."


	5. Spiders

**A/N: Hey 8) Hope ya'll enjoy this one! I had fun writing this. xD hahah! R&R c(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Spiders**

* * *

"MAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! HEEEELP!"

Mamoru sprung up from his chair, which made his textbook, notebook, and pencil fall to the floor. He ran from his study to where he heard his girlfriend's voice, which was in the kitchen, and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen on the way.

"Mamo-chan!" she screamed again.

"Usagi!" he said, taking out his cane and standing in front of her. He held his weapon firmly, waiting for the youma to strike. He looked around and noticed there was no youma. "Usako, where's the youma?"

"What youma?" the blonde asked innocently.

He turned around to face Usagi. "Didn't you call for my help because there was a youma?"

"No," she replied. "So why did you call me?" he asked.

Usagi pointed to the wall near the toaster, which was on the counter. "T-that," she stuttered. Tuxedo Kamen walked over to the place his wife was pointing at and observed it. "What? There's nothing but a spider—OH."

The teenager nodded her head. "I wanted to toast bread 'cuz I was hungry but I saw a spider," she explained.

The man in the tuxedo facepalmed. He sighed and smashed the spider with his cane. Then he took a paper towel and cleaned up the goo from the spider. After he threw the towel in the trash, his wife made her way to him. "My hero," she said. Usagi tiptoed to give him a kiss on the lips as a reward for killing the spider. She then left to toast her bread.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned as she walked away. Maybe he should intentionally leave spiders around for more of those kisses.


	6. Dress Up

**A/N: Here you go guys :-) Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Spongebob, Pokemon, Ariel, or any other proper noun that was mentioned in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Dress Up**

* * *

"Darien!"

The said man looked up from his textbook and stared at his girlfriend. "Yes?"

"I'm bored," Usagi pouted.

Darien closed his textbook and put it next to him. "So what do you want to do? Go to the movies?"

"Nah, I wanna try something different!" she said with glee. Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "Like what? he asked with curiosity.

"Let's play dress up!"

Darien stiffened. "No," he said, opening his textbook again.

"Why?" Usagi whined.

"I'm too old for that," he told her.

"And so? You're never too old to have fun!"

"I'm a guy. Guys don't do 'playing dress up.'"

"Please!"

"No, Serena."

"For me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. Darien and her both knew that he could never say no to that. "Fine," he said, standing up and closing his textbook once more.

"Yay! I'll dress up like Ariel and you dress up like Eric!"

* * *

"I wanna dress up like Spongebob! You can be Patrick or something!"

* * *

"Can I dress up like Pikachu?"

* * *

"I'll transform into Sailor Moon! You be Tuxedo Mask!"

* * *

"Let's dress up like –"

"Serena," Darien interrupted his girlfriend. "Can I choose this time?"

The blonde blinked. "Sure, I guess."

"Okay, let's dress up in sophisticated clothes like sophisticated people," he said with a smile. Serena frowned. "But sophistication isn't fun," she told him.

"But we're just going to _dress_ like them. No biggie right? And you can dress like one for _me_ right?" he asked.

"Yeah, right!" Serena agreed with a grin.

About 10 minutes later, Serena was dressed in a dazzling cerulean dress that showed off her bright blue eyes, and her hair was glowing along with the dress. Also, Darien was in a black suit with a bright blue tie that made his blue eyes sparkle.

"You look really beautiful," he told his girlfriend. "And you look really handsome," she said, smiling.

Darien walked over to his radio cassette and started to play waltz music. "May I have this dance, milady?" he asked, stretching his hand out to his girlfriend. Serena laughed and accepted his offer. He led her to his living room and pushed his sofa and coffee table. They waltzed around with grace. "Darien, we might as well dress up like we'll be in a wedding next time we play dress up!" Serena giggled.

"I don't think we have to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want it to be real instead of just pretend, Serena."

"Are you…?"

Darien stopped their dancing and kneeled down. He inserted his hand into his pocket and quickly took it out after finding the item he needed.

Serena gasped.

He opened the case that was from his pocket and looked at his girlfriend. "Will you marry me, Serena Tsukino? I would love to change that name to Serena Shields. And I would love to stay by your side forever. I don't care where we'll be, just as long as I'm with you. I love you."

Tears started to form in Serena's eyes. "Yes," she said, wiping her tears. "Yes!"

He grinned and hugged her. He slid the ring into her ring finger and smiled at her. He kissed her for a moment and said, "Now we won't have to dress up like we're getting married. We can make it happy for real."


	7. Spa

**A/N: Hey, hope you'll enjoy this :-) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Usagi ran to her destination, where she was supposed to spend the entire day there with her four best friends. Apparently, she was late. They were supposed to be there by 10, but Usagi had woken up at 10:45. So the teenage blonde dressed in a simple tee and shorts and dashed out the door, running to the place. Unfortunately, she ran into her long time arch nemesis and crush.

"Oi, Odango Atama! Why don't you start looking where you're going?"

"Shut up, baka!" Usagi growled at the said man as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "I'm in a hurry, and I'm really late!"

"Whatever, Odango Atama. You're always late."

"And stop calling me that, you big jerk!" The blonde started to run once more to her destination.

"Oh, God, now I'm in for an earful," Usagi muttered to herself, running like a track and field winner. She thought of how Rei would hit her and scold her of being terribly late.

"Ah, here it is!" The bun haired girl entered the Serenity Spa, where she met the faces of her impatient friends.

"I can explain!" Usagi exclaimed before any of her friends could speak.

"There's no time for explaining, Usagi! We're really late for our appointment, thanks to you. Now let's go!" Rei said, yanking her friend's ear and dragging her to the counter.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako followed them and Usagi's complaints. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"We're here for our 10 o'clock appointment," Minako said to the employee behind the counter.

* * *

"Baka! MOOOOOVEEEE!"

"Wait, Odango—" Mamoru looked up from his book and turned around and stared at the girl in front of him.

"—Atama."

Usagi crossed her arms and glared at the man blocking her route home. "Move."

"What happened to your meatballs?" he asked, ignoring the blonde's orders.

The girl ran her hand through her golden hair where one of her buns used to be. "Oh. I got a complete makeover," she told him, referring to the spa treatment she had with her friends earlier that day

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because. Because your Odangoes are gone."

"Problem?"

Mamoru hesitated at the question.

"I guess it was time to get rid of them. I'm tired of being called Odango Atama, you know," Usagi told him with a scowl.

"I didn't – uh – I never meant – I mean –." Mamoru stuttered and blushed. He never meant to make fun of her by calling her Odango Atama. He adored her hairstyle and most especially her. But he never admitted it.

Usagi smirked at the man. "That's what I thought," she said, turning around and walking to a different route home. "Don't worry, baka, they'll be back tomorrow."

Mamoru's eyes were on the girl as she walked away. "That's good," he muttered too loud, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I heard that," Usagi called out to him, still walking. And with that said, she left Mamoru blushing.


	8. CounterStrike

**A/N: So I had the idea to write this because there was this one time my boyfriend and I were challenging in CS and I so kicked his ass! Haha! Excuse me for the language here, people, but I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or CounterStrike.**

* * *

**CounterStrike**

* * *

"WHAT THE-!"

"HA! EAT DUST, LOSER!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"THAT'S HOW I ROLL - WAIT, WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ EAT DUST NOW? HAHA!"

"OH, HELL NO!"

"I'M SO GOING TO OWN Y-"

"DIE-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"-MOTHAFUCKA!"

"FUCK THIS SHIT!"

Darien closed his laptop shut and stood up from his chair, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Ha! Those Sailor V games at the arcade sure paid off!" she said, referring to her 25 kills and 3 deaths she had on her new game. Serena and Darien were fighting against each other in CounterStrike. The girl smirked at her "enemy" and closed the lid of her laptop and laid it on the coffee table.

"Psh, beginner's luck," Darien muttered with a frown.

"Whatever, Darien! Now you're all sad. First you were happy that you got me to download CounterStrike and now you're pissed as ever that I just owned you at your own game."

He walked over to the blonde and sat next to her. "Say what you want. I'm just proud I got you. How more amazing can you get?" he said, hugging her tight.

Serena blushed and kissed her boyfriend. At a thought, she pushed him away. "I got a great idea!" she said, opening the lid of her laptop.

"And what might that be..?"

She faced Darien and grinned. "For each win, the loser owes the winner a kiss!"

The dark haired man walked over to his laptop and opened the lid. He turned to his girlfriend and smirked at her. "It's on."


	9. Paper Cuts

**A/N: Hey, there :-) I hope you'll enjoy this ^_^ READ AND REVIEW :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon :(**

* * *

**Paper Cuts**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Don't worry, Usagi. It's only natural to feel the pain."

"I know, but hurts."

"Of course it does. Now just wait."

Ami heard a whimper from the other side of the door, knowing that it came from the mouth of her close friend. The blue haired girl had come to the hospital to drop off her mother's bento. On her way to the 3rd floor to go to her mother's office, she heard familiar voices from Dr. Chiba's office.

"It's your first time isn't it, Usagi?"

"Y-yes, Mamoru..."

"Now keep still, it shouldn't hurt right now."

"Mhm!"

"Ahhh. There. Feels good now right?"

"H-hai."

Ami's face turned scarlet as she heard them. What were they _doing_ in there? She watched as the door in front of her opened and Usagi and Mamoru stepped outside. "Ami-chan!" The blonde greeted with surprise.

"Hi, Usagi-chan!" the smart blue haired girl said.

"Ami-chan, why is your face red?"

The said girl shook her head, said, "Nothing!" and ran to her mother's office with her bento.

"That's weird," Mamoru stated. He looked down at the girl next to him. "How's your paper cut?"

Usagi stared at her bandaged. Then gave the man a thumbs up and a smile.. "It's fine now. Arigatou, Mamoru-baka!"

He smiled at her. "Ah, that's good to hear, Odango Atama."


	10. Things Left Unsaid

**A/N: I don't even know if this makes sense. I'm so confused right now. LOL, hope you guys get this, though. Enjoy :D R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon and bunny band-aids :c**

* * *

**Things Left Unsaid**

* * *

"Oh, my _God_."

"Are you serious?"

"Holy crap."

Ami nodded at her friends. "That's what I heard them... saying through the door," she told them. She was blushing like mad. This girl was not one to talk about those kinds of... things.

"Explains everything," Rei said. "They're only bickering every single time because they're masking their feelings for each other!"

"Oh, how _romantic_!"Minako and Makoto awed over their odango friend and mysterious acquaintance.

"But they're too young," Ami said, still blushing.

"But they're in love," Minako fought back.

They started to have a little argument about this as Usagi and Mamoru walked into the Crown Arcade and found the bickering group. "Oh, hey, guys!" she greeted, walking over to their booth. She watched as Mamoru walked to the counter to chat with Motoki.

The group stopped fighting and stared at their senshi leader. "Usagi-chan! Hi!" they greeted back.

"What's up?"

"Uhm," Rei started, trying to think of a lie to tell her friend. "We-"

"You did it with Mamoru-san in the hospital!" Minako asked boldly.

"W-what?" Usagi stared at their friends, flabbergasted.

"Ami said..."

"Minako-chan!" Ami yelled at her friend, her face becoming as red as a tomato.

"...that she heard weird things coming out of Mamoru-san's office!" Minako finished, obviously ignoring Ami.

"I-I did not sleep with him!" Usagi said firmly, furious at her friends for thinking she did. "Why would I anyways? He's a big jerk!"

Before her friends could reply, she continued with her rampage.

"I was helping him bring these huge freaking stacks of freaking paper that that weakling couldn't freaking carry himself! Then those damned papers gave me a freaking paper cut, and so Mamoru-baka cleansed the cut with that damned rubbing alcohol. And after, he gave me a bunny band-aid so I wouldn't freaking whine!"

The four girls stared at the furious blonde. "So," Makoto said rather loudly. "You and Mamoru-san aren't in love?"

Steam came out of the bun haired girl's ears. "I-in love?"

Usagi, whose face was redder than Ami's, stomped out of the arcade without looking back at her friends and Mamoru.

Mamoru, however, heard Makoto's question and blushed madly. "I-I'm going to go to work now," he told Motoki in the middle of their conversation. He raced out the arcade and made his way to the hospital.

"Ooooh, they're so in love," Minako said, taking a sip of Rei's milkshake.


	11. Death of Me

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this, and so I hope you have fun reading this :) R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Death of Me**

* * *

He is so going to be the death of me.

I grabbed my hair and growled to no one in particular as I exited school campus.

It was his fault that I was like this.

I was having an amazing B+ streak (thanks to me locking myself in my room doing nothing but study) at school ever since the beginning of second semester, and now it just had to end.

All thanks to him.

I just had to see him at the arcade the previous night and so I went home thinking of him and even drooling over him.

Ugh.

I groaned as I took another look at my wrinkled test paper in my hand. I swear, that big-ass red F was making fun of me just as he would.

He's the reason I am the victim of Mom and Haruna-sensei.

God, he's going to be the death of me.

I walked to the park to relax my mind and hopefully see that I was just dreaming and I did not get an F.

As I approached my favorite bench, I noticed to guys fighting.

I squinted a little to try and see the faces.

And guess what?

That baka was fighting with that guy for God-knows-what.

And he was losing.

That baka can't even defend himself! He's going to be the death of me.

I marched angrily over there to try and break up the fight. I punched the baka's opponent in the jaw and he fell to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the guy I hit.

"I know this guy," I pointed to the baka. "And I argue a lot and hit each other a lot, but if someone lays a freakin' finger on him, I swear, I'll get you!"

"Odango," the baka said in his cool voice. It was so so so so so so so so so cool, I'd melt instead of freeze.

"What, Mamoru-baka?" I shot back at him.

"You didn't have to hit him. We were-"

"He was hitting you!"

"-Because we were practicing for karate class."

I stood there in shock. Oh, man, I punched an innocent guy in the jaw.

Fuck.

"You are so going to be the death of me!" I yelled at the goddamned baka.

I walked away, and I could feel the heat coming to my face. I started cursing under my breath and looked back to shoot a death glare at that baka.

Shit. He's going to be the freaking death of me.


	12. Accent

**A/N: So yeah, here you go ;3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Rosetta Stone O_O**

* * *

**Accent**

* * *

"Oh, my God! He's so dreamy!"

"He's so hot!"

"He's very intelligent!"

"And damn sexy!"

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair and sipped his coffee. He looked at the girls in the booth next to his and was utterly confused. He kept hearing Minako, Makoto, Rei, and even Ami drool over the star of the movie. But he did not hear that Odango Atama at all. And she usually drooled over guys like that.

Finally, as if on cue, he heard the Odango speak. "I _love _his British accent! I'd so kill for a guy with that kind of accent!"

The dark haired man slipped out of the booth, left the empty cup, and waved at Motoki. "Motoki-san, I have to go. I forgot I have to uhm, study."

"Oh, alright, see you later then!"

He took one glance at Usagi and he swore under his parents' graves that he saw her take a glance at him, too.

...The Next Day...

"Oi, Mamoru-san!" Motoki greeted his best friend as he approached the booth. He slid into the booth next to his friend and stared at Darien's laptop. "Rosetta Stone?"

The dark haired man put on his headphones and looked at his friend. "Yes, I'm learning English. You know, the British kind."

"Ah. Why?"

"Uh, extra credit?"

Motoki slapped Mamoru's back and left the booth. "I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck!"

The dark haired man then paid attention to his laptop. "Now she's going to kill for me, ha!" he whispered to himself with a smirk.


	13. Meatball Head

**A/N: Heeeheeeee ^_^ This is my personal favorite, haha c: Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Meatball Head**

* * *

Serena looked out the glass window and glared at all the female bystanders. They all had her hairstyle - which is the buns with the pigtails. But they thought they had Sailor Moon's hairstyle.

She grumbled as she took a long sip of her chocolate chip milkshake. "Of all the nerve...! How dare those girls steal my hairstyle!" she mumbled angrily.

"You mean _Sailor_ _Moon_'s hairstyle," saidAmy, never taking her eyes off her book.

"But still! I had that hairstyle before Sailor Moon even became famous!" Serena argued.

"Well, you _are _Serena, and you _are _Sailor Moon, aren't you?" Mina asked her, eating a french fry. Lita nodded her head in agreement, also eating a french fry.

"And besides, you should be happy that they're using your hairstyle, _Sailor Moon_," Rei scolded.

"I guess..." Serena muttered.

She was angry before her friends' responses, but now she was just plain sad. She couldn't believe that her friends weren't on her side._  
_

Serena drank her milkshake in silence.

Until...

"Hey, Meatball Head! What's with the glum face? Fail another test yet again?" Darien snickered as he entered the arcade, sliding into the booth next to Serena and her friends' booth.

Her friends became too engrossed to what they were doing, not wanting to get sucked into Serena's and Darien's arguments.

The bun haired girl stuck her tongue out. "Get lost, Darien. I don't want to have an even worse mood."

"What? Why-"

"Hey, Serena!" Molly said, entering the arcade with Melvin. She had the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon. ("It's MY hairstyle!" - Serena)

"Oh, hi, Molly!" The said girl greeted.

"Hey, Darien!"

"Er, hi, Molly," the dark haired man said as the couple walked to an empty booth. He sipped his coffee that Andrew had given him a few seconds ago.

Usagi scowled and glowered at the man.

"What?" he asked her, scowling back. "Quit making that face, it might get stuck."

"That's mean."

"Geez, it was a joke. I-"

"No, not that! You can call _me _Meatball Head, but when you see another girl with my hairstyle-"

"You mean Sailor Moon's?"

"SHUT UP," Serena hissed, giving him an icy glare that could kill. "As I was saying, you can call _me _Meatball Head, but when you see another girl with a meatball head, you call them by their name?"

Darien stiffened.

"Yeah," he finally answered.

"And why?" the girl asked, crossing her arms.

"Because," Darien said, sliding out of the booth.

"Because?"

"Because, you're Meatball Head. Not them."

The dark haired man exited the arcade, leaving his halfway-full coffee cup and a surprisingly happy Serena to her teasing friends.


	14. Perfect

**A/N: Enjoy :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Perfect**

* * *

"Up next, we have Darien Shields representing Moto Azabu High School for this year's spelling bee."

Darien stood up from his given seat and walked over to the microphone.

"Okay, Darien," one of the judges said. "Spell 'perfection.'"

The 12th grader chuckled slightly. This word was a piece of cake!

"Perfection," he said into the microphone. And before he could say the words, the image of her appeared in his head.

Soft lips.

Long silky legs.

Sparkling blue eyes.

Soothing voice.

Petite frame.

Angelic face.

Smooth white skin.

Shiny golden hair.

Pure perfection.

"Perfection," Darien repeated. "S-E-R-E-N-A. Perfection."

The auditorium stayed quiet for a while. The dark haired man was wondering why they were all quiet until he realized what he had said... or spelled.

"Uhm, I mean -!"

One of the judges interrupted the tomato-red Darien. "T-that's alright. But, you were incorrect. Next!"

The blushing 12th grader sat back down on his seat and watched as another contestant got to spell 'perfection' correctly.

* * *

"Serena! Serena! Serena! SERENA!"

"W-what?" Serena awoke from her nap and looked around. "What happened?"

"Serena, you were sleeping in class _again,_" Ms. Haruna told her student angrily.

The girl's classmates stared at her, which made Serena's cheeks pink.

"I'm sorry!" The bun haired girl apologized to her teacher. "Please don't give me detention again! I'm sorry!"

"Hm." Ms. Haruna said thoughtfully. "Since you weren't paying attention during my lesson, you must define the word 'perfect.'"

Serena beamed. She knew the definition to the word. She had remembered reading it somewhere in a comic.

Before she could speak before thinking like she usually did, the word 'perfect' lingered in her mind.

Perfect. _He _was perfect.

Dazzling blue eyes.

Dark glossy hair.

"Perfect is..."

Muscular body.

Glowing tanned skin.

Mesmerizing smile.

"Perfect is... Darien," she blurted out. She waved her hands in the air and blushed like mad. "No, wait! I mean-!"

Ms. Haruna sighed. "Serena, you have detention after school.


	15. Remembrance

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Remembrance**

* * *

Usagi skipped happily on her way to the arcade.

Sure, it was a Saturday. But not just an ordinary Saturday.

It was the day she was waiting for.

The girl entered through the doors of her destination and sat on one of the stools next to _him_.

"Ohayo, Motoki-san!" she greeted with a wide grin.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." Motoki smiled back at her, standing behind the counter.

The said girl turned to the man next to her. "Ohayo, Mamoru-baka!"

The dark haired man looked up from his textbook and gave her a look. "You okay, Odango?" he asked.

Her smile grew wider, even though it seemed impossible because her smile was ear-to-ear. "Hai!" she replied, taking a glance at Mamoru's drink. It was a chocolate milkshake that she absolutely adored.

"Motoki-san, can I have one mocha cappuccino?" she asked her friend.

"No chocolate milkshake today?"

"Nah, I'd settle for a mocha cappuccino." She knew that Mamoru loved mocha cappuccinos, and since he was drinking her favorite beverage, she should have his favorite beverage.

She turned back to the dark haired man beside her. "Mamoru-baka! Guess what day it is today?"

"The day you get extremely caffeinated?"

Usagi frowned.

She couldn't believe he forgot.

He forgot that that day was the day that marked the one year of their meeting.

And it was also the day he first called her Odango Atama.

Mamoru finally closed his textbook and looked at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Odango Atama_," he said, emphasizing the words 'Odango Atama.'_  
_

He smiled at her and left the arcade with his textbook, leaving his chocolate milkshake.

The girl smiled back at him and drank her cappuccino, her smile still plastered on her face.

_He did remember, _she thought to herself happily.


	16. Fan Clubs

**A/N: I had an idea after I read a drabble, so I owe this idea to that author ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon D:**

* * *

**Fan Clubs**

* * *

A group of teenage girls and a few teenage boys entered the Game Center Crown Arcade and marched over to the man who sat at a stool in front of the counter.

"Mamoru-san!"

The dark haired man looked behind him. He saw the group of teenagers and noticed a pin on their shirts.

S_ailor Moon Fan Club._

Greeeeaaaat, they managed to find him here: a public place.

They had his email address for God's sake! They can email him anytime.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Mamoru-san, please don't forget our meeting tomorrow! It's the most important meeting we'll ever have."

The man nodded and turned his back to them, making them leave.

He sighed in relief, knowing that they had left and Motoki was helping a customer.

Mamoru knew that the relief would not last, however, so he waited until the Odango left her friends at their booth and sat at the stool next to his.

"So," Usagi began as she batted her eyelashes. "What kind of meeting is going on?"

The man glared at her and sipped his coffee. "Nothing, Odango Atama."

"Oh, come on, Mamoru-baka! SPILL!"

"It's nothing, Odango."

"A meeting for a Sailor Moon fan club, huh?"

Mamoru choked on his coffee and panicked. She knew? "W-what?" he stammered.

The girl smirked. "Don't play stupid, you baka. I saw the pin on their shirts. It's really noticeable."

He started to pretend to ignore her by reading his textbook.

"Oh, cut the crap, baka! It's summer, and we both know that you're carrying this-" the blonde grabbed the textbook and waved it in the air. "-around to try and pretend that you're ignoring me."

Oh, my God, she knew that too?

He grabbed the textbook back and started to read again. Or _pretend _to read.

Mamoru noticed she was still there, glaring at him.

"Fine. Yes, I _do__, _have a meeting with the..." he hesitated. "Sailor Moon fan club."

Usagi smirked once more as she saw his cheeks glow red.

She then got off the stool. "Don't worry, baka. I join a fan club, too. I'm just not ashamed of it." The Odango flashed her winning smile and walked towards her friends' booth.

It was then that Mamoru caught a glimpse of a pin attached to her shirt.

_Tuxedo Kamen Fan Club._


	17. On A Mission

**A/N: I hope you guys like this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**On A Mission**

* * *

"Target in sight."

"Roger that, Venus."

"Moon, you at your spot?

"'Course, Lita. Hey, where are you guys, anyways?"

"It's Jupiter. We have code names, remember? And don't worry about us. Hey, he's almost here!"

"It'll take about 9.54 seconds for Slime to be there."

"...Really? 'Slime' is the best code name you could think of, Mercury? I mean sure his jacket is-"

"Hush, Moon! He's already in!"

"Whatever, Mars - Oh, hey, jerk!" Serena quickly slid her walkie talkie into her pocket and greeted the man who sat on the stool beside her.

"Do you have to be so loud, Meatball Head?" he asked, turning to Andrew, who was behind the counter, and asked for his usual order: a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Andrew gave his best friend the beverage and retrieved the empty glass that used to contain Serena's chocolate milkshake.

The blonde looked at the corner of her eye and saw her friends enter the arcade and slide into their usual booth. They gave her a thumbs up, and then gestured for Andrew so they could order.

As soon as the sandy haired man left, Serena spoke to Darien, who was sipping his coffee. "So, I know a secret of yours." Then she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

He was about to spit out his coffee, but instead he just gulped it down forcefully. "Er, w-what?"

"Don't try to deny it. I know."

Darien panicked. _How does she know? _he thought. Then he glared at Andrew, who was chatting with Serena's friends. The dark haired man turned back to Serena.

"I-I..."

Before the bun haired girl could say something, Darien continued.

"Whatever Andrew says, it is not true! I, uhm - He - Okay, I do _not _like you!"

He was redder than the color red at that point.

"Oh, right back atcha then." Serena winked and smirked at him, got off her chair, and headed for the automatic door. She looked at the booth her friends were at, but they weren't there anymore. So she took out her walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Mission accomplished, guys."


	18. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Enjoy this one :D I loved writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Valentine's Day.**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

I headed to the park as soon as classes ended for that day. My head was clogged up and I sure as hell needed fresh air to help me snap back into reality.

I walked slowly, taking in all the peacefulness around me.

Normally, I would have dashed to the Game Center Crown Arcade, but no. Not today.

For one thing, Motoki has that place decorated with flying naked babies with arrows and hearts and red and pink streamers and stuff. So what if it's Valentine's Day?

Now I bet you're confused because you think I'm obsessed with that holiday.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

I mean, I was, but that was before I met him. That goddamned jerk.

And I despised that holiday ever since I met him because everybody got to be so lovey dovey (-gag-) and I'm just here in the corner like a lonely potato.

And in that corner, I'd daydream of him and me. It isn't possible, but hey, it can't hurt to daydream, can't it? I dream of him and me being a couple, having dates, kissing in the rain, saying "I love you" because we mean it... but then in reality, we're enemies, having arguments, teasing in the rain, saying "I hate you" because of all the bickering.

Okay, I take that back. It can hurt.

I arrived at the park, and so I walked to the bench I always sat at when I went to the park. It was perfect. The breeze was cool and it helped me clear off the daydreams going on in my head.

Just as I thought my mind had finally cleared off, I heard his voice. At first I thought I was hallucinating and I had come back to daydreams of him and me, but it was reality.

"Odango?"

I turned to my left to see him standing there. I blinked a couple times to just make sure I wasn't stuck in my daydream. Turns out, I wasn't.

"Are you okay, Odango?"

I glared at him, and turned back to the view of not him.

"Whatever," I told him.

He sat next to me. And even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell because his right arm brushed against my left arm.

"Seriously, Usagi, are you okay?"

I stiffened. He called me by my name. Not "Odango." That was a first.

I pinched myself to really really _really _make sure I wasn't daydreaming. Apparently, I pinched myself too hard that I yelped.

"Eh? Usagi, are you okay?" he asked again.

I didn't answer. I was too busy soothing the bruise on my arm.

"Do... you want a kiss?"

Oh, my God. I punched myself in my other arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming 'cuz maybe a pinch wasn't good enough.


	19. Valentine's Day: Chocolate & Kisses

**A/N: A continuation of the previous drabble, _Valentine's Day._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Valentine's Day, and Hershey Kisses.**

* * *

**Valentine's Day: Chocolate & Kisses**

* * *

"Do... you want a kiss?"

After I punched myself, I finally gave up on the fact that I wasn't daydreaming. And so, I asked myself how he could be so blunt.

I turned to him and just stared.

"I mean, your friends gave me kisses earlier when I saw them at the arcade and I figured you guys went around and gave everyone kisses."

What the hell? Did he just say my friends gave him kisses? Those traitors. They knew I liked him. In love with him, perhaps. And they just went and gave him a kiss?

"So do you want a kiss?"

I accepted his offer.

Hey, if he's going to be blunt and stuff, why can't I?

I waited for him to lean down but then I noticed him trying to get something in his pocket.

He held out his hand and in the palm of his hand was a kiss.

A Hershey Kiss.

So that's what he meant.

I guess I had to take back the thing about my friends.

I took the Kiss, unwrapped the foil, and ate the chocolate goodness.

"I like this," I said aloud, chewing the tiny little heaven that was in my mouth.

"So do I," he told me. "Too bad that was my last one."

Then that was when I realized I was kissing him. And he wasn't pulling away.

But then I pulled away. "Kisses are good," I said. "I take back what I said about me liking them. I love them."

He looked at me and just stared. Finally he said, "I take back what I said, too. I also love them."

I stood up from the bench and looked at him. "I guess the Hershey Kiss wasn't the last one." I smiled at him and walked away.

I guess I should live my daydreams more often.


	20. First Date

**A/N: Just to put this out there, I'd appreciate if you guys give me ideas or themes or something to write as a drabble , one-shot, two-shot, songfic, etc. So PM me or leave it in the reviews :) thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**First Date**

* * *

I led a blindfolded Serena to the park. I brought a blanket and a picnic basket 'cuz I planned for this to go smoothly since it was our first date.

"Darien, where are we going?" she asked about the 100th time. I didn't mind that she kept asking. I mean, I love her voice. I love _her. _

I didn't answer her until we we were finally at the spot I wanted us to be. "We're here," I told her, taking off her blindfold. I grinned as I saw her look at the surroundings in awe.

From where we were at, you could see the lake sparkling and the sky turning orange. It was about 20 minutes until sunset so it was perfect. It had to be.

I started to set up the blanket and prepare the food when I noticed she was about to fall.

For one thing, we were at a hill at the park, which made the view perfect. And at one end of the hill was a lake, so you get the point, don't you?

I grabbed Serena just as she was about to pummel down into the water.

"You even seem to make falling look cute," I told her as we ate the sandwiches. After we ate, we watched the sun set. The sky was orange, the lake was sparkling some more. The view was awesome.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. I nodded in agreement.

It wasn't awkward to me that we didn't talk that much. Just as long as I was with her, I felt complete.

We stood up and walked towards the edge of the hill. I pushed her then caught her.

"Darien! Are you trying to kill me or something?" she yelled at me in shock.

I smiled at her. "Like I'd ever do that. Don't worry, I'll always catch you if you fall." She blushed from my corniness and smiled back at me.

Her smile made me feel warm. I love it.

She slipped and I caught her again. "Didn't I tell you I'd catch you?" I told her with a grin.

Our first date might be weird, but it was great. Even though we didn't hold hands, hug, or kiss, it was total bliss to just be with her and stare at the amazing view in front of us.

Plus, I had fun catching her whenever she fell. I loved her being in my arms. It's where she belongs.


	21. The Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

_**The **_**Day**

* * *

Today is surely going to be the day I will tell that baka off.

Then he'll know how miserable he's made me by making him irresistible and making it obvious that him and me will never happen.

Then he'll know how depressed I am because sometimes I don't run into him like I usually do.

Then he'll know how he's broken me by teasing me with insults that make me feel like I'm not enough for him.

Then he'll know how stupid he's made me for making me fall for him.

I enter the arcade with confidence, and I see him sitting on a stool in front of the counter, chatting with Motoki.

I walk towards him, head high. I reach it, look at him, open my mouth, and I stay like that.

No words come out.

"Odango, close your mouth before flies get it," the baka tells me.

I glare at him and my mouth is still open.

"Usagi-chan, you want your usual? A chocolate milkshake?"

Finally, I close my mouth and look at Motoki. "No, thank you," I say to him with a smile.

I turn back to the baka and stare at him.

I stare at his beautiful eyes.

His tanned face.

His kissable lips.

His sexy smirk.

His deep dimple.

So handsome. So irresistible.

Oh, crap. Not again.

I open my mouth to tell him off, but my confidence and courage had gone..

Damn. Right when I need it the most

So I close my mouth once again and exit the arcade.

I really thought today was the day I was going to tell him off.

Oh, well. There's always tomorrow, right?


	22. Photos

**Disclaimer: Okay, you get the point, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Photos**

* * *

"You guys, this is bad!" Ami whispered harshly to her friends, who were going through Usagi's bookcase. "We're betraying Usa-chan's trust! We can't do this!"

"Then why are you still here, whispering?" Makoto asked. The blue haired girl just blushed and watched what they were doing.

"Does she even clean this?" Rei muttered, pulling out sticky candy bar wrappers. Minako pulled out a purple folder and opened it. Her eyes grew wide and then whispered loudly, "I found it!"

Inside the folder were 5 photos that were taken in a photo booth.

"This is why she's acting so differently, and why she's so nice to Mamoru-san now!" Minako said.

Suddenly, the door to Rei's bedroom opened, and the four girls gasped.

"What are you guys doing?" Usagi asked, looking at the purple folder and candy wrappers scattered on the floor and her bookcase wide open on top of the table. When she noticed the five photos in Minako's hand, her eyes widened.

Then Rei, Makoto, and Minako stood up and walked over to Usagi, eyeing her.

"Usagi-chan, what have you been up to lately?" Rei asked with a wink.

"Yeah, something that you couldn't tell us, your best friends?" Makoto poked Usagi's red cheek.

"I guess Usa-chan didn't need the help of the goddess of love," Minako said, shoving the five photos in the bun haired girl's face.

Before the girls could bombard the tomato-red Usagi with questions, she fled, running as fast as she could. She ran to the Game Center Crown Arcade, even though she knew that her friends would find her there. But she needed to get that baka out of there.

When Usagi arrived at the arcade, she found the familiar tall dark haired man sitting on a stool in front of the counter. She ran towards him and poked his back.

The man turned around and looked at the girl. "Odango?"

"They found it."

"What?"

"They found it."

"Found wha-"

"USAGI-CHAN!"

Mamoru stared at Minako, who interrupted him and who just entered the arcade with the other three girls. The four walked over to Mamoru and Usagi.

_Damn, too late_, Usagi said to herself in her head.

Minako shoved the five photos in Mamoru's and Usagi's red faces. "Explain this!" she yelled at them.

The couple stared at Photo #1, where it seemed like they were a little argument.

Then Photo #2, where they looked at the camera with blank expressions.

Then Photo #3, where Usagi and Mamoru started to smile.

Then Photo #4, in which you could see the two holding hands.

And finally, Photo #5, where they were kissing.

"Well," Mamoru began as he started sweating. "it's kinda obvious so I don't think we need to explain."


	23. Rewards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Rewards**

* * *

Classes had ended, so I make my way to Motoki's arcade. On my way, I make sure my route consists of passing by Juuban Junior High School so that I could see that beautif - I mean, uh, Odango. Yeah, Odango! I didn't see her in the morning so I didn't have a chance to uh, tease her! Yeah, tease her.

I start to see the junior high school while I am walking, and I see the familiar bun haired girl. I get closer, and I notice that she is surrounded by girls, but I do not know them.

Did she make new friends and ditch her old ones?

No, the Odango I know is not like that.

I hear her voice, and I walk towards the entrance of the school. I sense that something is wrong, because it seems like her voice was cracking.

I get to the entrance, and I see that she is at the verge of crying. I make sure I am not seen by them by putting my back against the brick wall that separates the outside of campus and inside of campus. I start to hear feminine voices, and I know those are the girls I am not familiar with.

"I don't get why people even_ like _you. You're a crybaby, a loud hyena, a dumbass, and a hideous monkey! And gosh, are you so damn annoying!"

I start balling my hands into fists and gritting my teeth after hearing what they had said. I take a peek at them and I can see tears in Usagi's eyes.

How dare they make her cry. I mean, I tease her, too, but I know when to stop. I never mean what I say anyways. She's the most beautiful, most amazing, and the most incredible girl in the universe.

"I don't know why you still bother to drool over guys. No one would want you."

At this point, I have heard enough. Sure, I get hurt when she drools over guys that aren't me, but I still want her. I mean, I love her. So I reveal myself and the girls gasp.

"What a hunk," I hear them mutter. I roll my eyes at that and turn to Odango Atama.

"Usako," I say to her. I've always wanted to call her that, and since I am saving her life at the moment, why not just say that? It should be like a reward or something for saving her. "There you are." I start to smile at her.

Her tears stop, and she looks at me with confused eyes. "Mamo-"

The girls interrupt her and say to me flirtatiously, "And who are _you_?"

"Chiba Mamoru. 12th grade. Usagi's boyfriend." I walk over to her and put my arm around Odango's waist. I looked down at the girl and she looked back at me. She looks confused, so she asks me, "What are you doing here?"

"To pick you up, of course. For our date remember? At the arcade?" I wink at her, and she plays along. "Ohhh, yes! You're so sweet, Mamo-chan!" She puts her arm around my waist.

I look at the girls and tell them, "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to buy my girlfriend a milkshake."

We leave the junior high school, but I take a peak at the girls with shocked expressions.

I chuckle a bit and look down at the girl next to me. We walk in silence until we reach the arcade.

Before entering, she retrieves her arm and tells me, "Arigatou, Mamoru."

"No problem," I say. I still don't take my arm away from her waist. "So let's go get you that milkshake."

"But I'm not your girlfriend," she tells me, looking down.

"So? People who aren't dating can still have dates, right?" I smile down at her.

She finally looks up and smiles back. "Yes,"

She puts her arm around my waist again and we enter the arcade.

I guess calling her Usako is not my only reward.


	24. I Want You

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**I Want You**

* * *

Mamoru awoke suddenly. He realized he was sweating, and he started to remember his dream. He remembered that he was with a girl at the park at night. It felt so real, that he decided to go there.

Before leaving his apartment, the dark haired man took a look at the clock in his living room. 12:08.

He shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs to the lobby and then to the park. It had started to rain when he was halfway there, so he was thinking of going back to his apartment to get an umbrella, but he decided against it. As he got to the park, he was already soaking wet. But he didn't mind when he saw her sitting on a bench.

It was a pity how the rain ruined her golden glow of her hair, but she still looked beautiful. He walked over to her and whispered, "Odango?"

She looked up at him. "Mamoru?" she said in a cracked voice. She had been crying, but it didn't look like it because of the rain. And she was glad that the rain made it look like she wasn't crying because now Mamoru was there.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked him.

He chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing."

She half-smiled and looked down at her wet shoes. "I came here to think."

He raised an eyebrow as he sat next to her. "At midnight?"

She shrugged. "When I'm alone, I think a lot. When I think a lot, I remember things. When I remember those things, I feel pain. When I feel pain, I just want to cry. And when I cry, it's hard for me to stop," she said as a tear rolled down her face.

He stared at her with sadness in his eyes. He didn't know that she was like this. Was her happy-go-lucky personality just a show?

"So why are you here?" she asked him.

Mamoru hugged the petite blonde, and the girl gasped in surprise. "Well, I felt like I should be," he told her. "Now you won't have to go through the pain alone."

Usagi smiled and hugged the man tighter.

It was him who was the reason she cried because she knew she could never be with him, no matter how badly she wanted him.

But at that moment, he was the reason she stopped crying because they both knew that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.


	25. Reasons

**Disclaimer: ..I think you get the point.**

* * *

**Reasons**

* * *

"Mamoru-san, why do you love Usagi-chan anyways?"

I placed my coffee cup on the table and stared at Motoki, who was across the counter. "You really wanna know?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "If I didn't want to know, why would I be asking?"

I smirked at him and told him, "You're going to grow tired of me explaining about it. 'Cuz I'd go on about it forever."

"Just tell me," he said, rolling his eyes once more.

I sipped my coffee and chuckled, "You're going to regret it."

I then put down my coffee again and stared at him. "Well, there's her smile, her odangoes, her scent, her personality, the way she talks, the way her eyes sparkle when you surprise her, the way she frowns when things don't go the way she plans, the way she sips her chocolate milkshake, how she tries so hard to concentrate on studying but ends up eating and then sleeping, her laugh, her golden hair, how her hands fit mine even though her hands are so tiny, her pleasant voice, her nonsense taunts, her soft lips, the way she glows-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it!" Motoki exclaimed as he covered his ears.

I laughed at him. "I told you so. But you can't blame, she's the one who's lovable."

"God, Mamoru, I never knew you were such a corny guy."

I shrugged and sipped my coffee once more.

After a moment of silence, I spoke. "Y'know, instead of asking me why I love her, you can just ask me why I don't love her. I mean, it's shorter than the list of reasons why I do."

"Hm. What are the reasons you don't love her then?"

I smirked at him. "Ah, Motoki-san, I wish I could tell you, but sadly, those reasons do not exist. There's no reason why I don't love her."

He rolled his eyes and scowled. "You're such a sappy guy, you know?"

Before I could reply, an arm tugged my arm. I looked to my side and there she was, the beautiful goddess.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and greeted her. "Ohayo, Usako."

She gave me her unique smile that was only meant for me and told me, "Ohayo, Mamo-chan!"

Then she turned to Motoki and greeted him, too. "Ohayo, Motoki-onii-san!"

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan."

I looked at Motoki and smiled at him. "Yeah, Motoki, I know."

"Know what?" my girlfriend asked me.

"Ah, I was just saying that I know that he knows that I love you very much." I smiled at Usagi and gave her another kiss.

As I pulled away, I noticed Motoki rolling his eyes again.

Hey, you can't blame me for saying corny things. Cuz those corny things I say are always true.


	26. Poke

**Poke**

* * *

Poke.

Wince.

Poke.

Wince.

Poke.

Wince.

Poke.

Wince.

Poke.

Wince.

Poke.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Mamoru grumbled as he closed his book.

"Oh, so you're alive!" Usagi asked in a surprised manner.

"Har har," the dark haired man told her as he rolled his eyes. "Why are you bothering me?"

"You seem dead."

The man narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I was reading, Odango Atama."

"I was poking you, Mamoru-baka," the blonde said cheerfully.

Mamoru glared at the girl. "Touche."

The girl only smiled as a reply.

The tall man opened his book once more and continued reading while the petite girl poked him continuously.

He was awed by her soft touch, and she was awed by his intelligence.


	27. One Touch

**One Touch**

* * *

"Dude, I'm going to head to the back room to get the First Aid Kit and -"

"No way, man! I've finally gotten her to touch me."

"Er, I wouldn't be that glad if the girl I liked slapped me in the face."

"Me neither."

"But you just said...?"

"I'm in love with her, dumbass."

"You've got problems," Andrew grumbled as he walked away to cater a customer, leaving Darien to caress his injured left cheek.

* * *

"You've got to wash your hands sooner or later."

"I know, but just not now. I mean, I finally got to touch him!"

"Uhm, I don't think girls who like guys slap them in the face."

"I know, 'cuz I don't do that."

"What? You just said you slapped him in the face!"

"I know I did. But I love him."

"Girl, you have problems," Mina muttered as she left with the other three girls to wash their hands so they could eat. Which meant that they left Serena to adore her left hand on Raye's bed.


	28. Nurse

**Nurse**

* * *

"Odango, I'm not sick."

"Shutup, Mamoru-baka! I'm taking your temperature."

"I'm not sick."

"Oh, my god! Your temperature is..."

"Perfectly normal."

"103!"

"Eh?"

"Kidding! It's just 97 degrees!"

"Odango...!"

"But these, uhm, temperature sticks could be fakes!"

"Thermometers."

"But these _thermometers_ could be fakes! So I shall make you some hot soup!"

"Odango, once again, I am not sick."

"Hush, patient! I shall make you feel better!"

"But I'm not sick."

"Then why are you laying on the couch, exhausted?"

"Because I was running away from you."

"Haha! That's too bad!"

"I know. Hey, why are you in my apartment, nursing me, anyways?"

"I need to get 'experience' so I could get a part as a nurse."

"For a play?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Credit."

"Ah."

"Here's your hot soup!"

"..."

"..."

"Odango!"

"Yes, Mamoru-baka?"

"This soup is cold!"

"What? No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No! See, I am hot. And this is soup. I, a hot girl, delivered your soup, which makes it hot soup."

"That's stupid, Odango. It's scientifically impossible."

"I know, baka, I was kidding. But there's no way I'd ever make you hot soup, you baka. I'm not your maid."

"I seriously doubt you'll get that part in the play."


	29. Doctor

**A/N: Continuation of 'Nurse.'**

* * *

**Doctor**

* * *

"I can't believe you got the lead part of that play, Odango Atama."

"Me neither."

"And I can't believe you gave yourself food poisoning so you would perform."

"I only wanted the nurse part, okay? I don't like memorizing long lines."

"Whatever. But how are you going to get your credits?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Where's my soup?"

"Wait, Odango, I'm heating it up."

"Hurry! My tummy hurts!"

"Just hush. It's almost done."

"Maaaaamoooooruuuuuu-baaaakaaaaa! I want sooooooooouuuuuuuuuup!"

"I said hush. Now here's your soup."

"Yay!"

"..."

"..."

"How is it?"

"HOT!"

"Don't worry, Odango. It'll soothe your stomach pain."

"But it's hoooooot!"

"Hey, at least it isn't cold soup like what you gave me."

"You weren't really sick."

"You weren't really a nurse."

"Hmph. You're a lousy doctor."

"You're a lousy patient."

"Touche, Mamoru-baka, Touche."


	30. Sickness Kiss

**A/N: Continuation of 'Doctor.'**

* * *

**Sickness Kiss**

* * *

Mamoru sat up and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "I can't believe I'm really sick."

Usagi, who was soaking a towel in a bucket of water, told him,"Yeah, well..."

However, the sick man interrupted her. "I never get sick. Never!"

"Never?" the blonde caregiver asked as she walked over to the man.

"Well, I do, but only occasionally!" he said as he laid back down. "Now I have to miss my courses."

The girl placed the wet towel on the man's forehead. "Too much studying is bad for you."

The dark haired man looked at her and said, "Then I guess you're in perfect health, huh, Odango Atama?"

"Of course!" she replied cheerfully. Mamoru chuckled and said aloud, "It's worth it, I guess."

Usagi looked at the man confusedly.

"Anyways, Odango, it's your fault I'm sick."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "What? It's not my fault!"

"Yes. You kissed me while you still had that food poisoning."

"No, _you _kissed _me, _Mamoru-baka! Right after you retrieved the soup bowl!"

The man chuckled once more. "Whatever, it's still worth it."

Then the bun haired girl and dark haired man blushed, making an awkward silence.

Finally, Mamoru broke the silence. "Say, Usagi, would you mind being sick again?"


	31. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

* * *

Serena ran with perspiration to the arcade, desperately needing an ice-cold ice cream since it was an extremely hot day. The automatic door opened after sensing motion and such.

Upon entering, the girl walked effortlessly to the counter and stumbled on a stool. "Andrew," she breathed. "I-ice cream...! I don't care what flavor! Just... Ice cream!"

Andrew nodded and went to get some ice cream.

The girl laid her head on the counter and looked to her left, where there was a beautiful coffee crumble ice cream placed on a delicate glass bowl. She drooled at the sight of it.

"Hey, Meatball Head, you want me to tell Andrew to get you some napkins? Apparently, your ice cream isn't the one that will splatter on the counter." Darien teased, referring to the teenager's drool.

The blonde groaned in reply, for she was too exhausted to fight back. She watched as she realized Darien was eating the ice cream she was now in love with.

"Serena," Andrew called out.

The said girl's head sprang up in excitement to getting her ice cream. However, disappointment filled her as she stared at the glass of water in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot that we ran out of ice cream, but Darien here is one of the people to get the last scoops. Anyways, I got you cold water if you like."

"It's okay," she said with sadness. "But thanks." She drank the cold water in an instant, but it did not satisfy her. She then stared at the now empty glass bowl that was on the counter and sighed sadly.

Darien stared at her and chuckled. "You want ice cream that bad, Meatball Head?"

The bun haired girl nodded desperately.

And so the dark-haired man leaned in and kissed her. Serena's eyes widened in shock but kissed him back anyways, taking in the taste of coffee crumble ice cream.

He pulled back and smiled at the girl. She stared, still shocked from the kiss, and stammered, "W-why...?"

Darien only shrugged and said, "You said you wanted ice cream _that _bad."

And surprisingly, Serena was finally satisfied.


	32. April Fool's Day

**April Fool's Day**

* * *

"Meatball head!"

"Jerk!"

"Scrawny!"

"Nerd!"

"Dumb!"

"Gay!"

"Lesbian!"

"Ugh, I hate you, Darien Shields!"

"Right back at you, Meatball Head Tsukino," the man said through his gritted teeth.

The blonde and the dark-haired man went their separate ways, grumbling and muttering about each other.

"God, they can't even take a simple joke! Especially since it's April Fool's Day!" Andrew exclaimed as he delivered Lita's orange juice.

Raye snorted. "You got that right."

"Maybe it's all just an act. I mean it is April Fool's Day, so it could mean they're hiding something," Amy said as she flipped a page on her book.

The Raye, Lita, Mina, and Andrew stared at the blue-haired girl. "You know what? I think Amy is right! They could be secretly dating!" the blonde exclaimed.

They all looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, right!" Lita scoffed. "That won't even happen if they were the last two people on Earth!"

They continued to laugh at the thought of Darien and Serena as a couple. They thought they were right about them not ever liking each other, but apparently, they thought wrong.

* * *

"What an act, huh?" Darien chuckled as he embraced the petite blonde.

"Yeah," Serena giggled, tightening her arms around the man's neck. "Well, Happy April Fool's Day, Jerk-face."

"Mhm. Right back at you, Meatball Head."

And with that said, the man kissed the girl's forehead tenderly.


	33. An Excuse

**An Excuse**

* * *

It's been a week since I've seen him. A _week_! Like, come on, I was ready to make his summer a living hell, like how he made my entire school year a living hell with all those teasing! Hmph. So that's why I planned out tons of insults and such for him, but guess what? I DIDN'T SEE HIM AT ALL.

Now he's an even bigger jerk.

"I wish you were this devoted to defeating the Negaverse like how you're devoted to destroying Mamoru's life, Usagi-chan," Luna told me after I told her my fun evil plan.

I scoffed. "You know, when I'm in a huge crowd, I always try to see that baka's tall frame and black hair. And at the arcade, I always search for a grumpy guy. I try to listen for his voice and whatnot. This is unfair, Luna! He's putting my good insults to waste! I spent a lot of time thinking about them!"

"If only you spent time thinking of a strategy when we come across a youma," my cat guardian said as she shook her head. "But it sounds like you have a crush on him, Usagi-chan."

Images of Mamoru-baka and me as a couple soared my mind. I shook my head vigorously. No way! Me and that jerk? Hell no. But we kinda look cute together... Wait, no!

I gagged. "You've gotta be kidding me, Luna! I can't stand that guy!" I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "I bet you're just using that insult thing as an excuse, hm?"

My cheeks turned redder. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to my mind. And so I closed my mouth and exited my room, then the front door. I walked to the arcade, hoping that a milkshake would take my mind off what Luna said.

She couldn't be right. If she was, I'd get an earful.

I entered the arcade, and I saw a familiar grumpy old grouch sitting on a stool in front of the counter. I knew it was him in an instant.

I smiled mischievously as I made my way towards him, thinking of all the insults I came up with. When I reached the stool next to him, I greeted him. "Oi, Mamoru-baka!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Ah, Odango Atama, it's been so long. Even though my business trip was just for a week."

His smile made me melt. I didn't reply after that because I couldn't.

Goddamnit, I'm _so _going to get an earful from Luna.


	34. Childlike

**A/N: I watch too much Disney Junior (thanks to my little siblings), too, so Serena, you're not alone.**

* * *

**Child-like**

* * *

"What's that animal?" Serena pointed at an animal hiding itself in the water.

"Hm," Darien said thoughtfully as he leaned over the bars to get a closer look at the animal. "I think it's a... uhm... I don't know. I can't see it when it's hiding in the water."

The blonde smiled mischievously. "Well, we could check..."

"What?" the dark-haired man asked as he raised an eyebrow. "An employee?"

"The..."

"Tourists?"

"GREAT BIG BOOK OF EVERYTHING WITH EVERYTHING INSIDE! SEE THE WORLD AROUND US, THIS BOOK'S THE PERFECT GUIDE!" the bun haired girl sang happily as she took out the brochure from her pocket.

"You watch too much Disney Junior, Meatball Head," the man commented as his eye twitched.

Grinning widly, the girl read the brochure and pointed at the animal. "It's a platipus!"

Darien chuckled at the his date's pronunciation. "It's a plat_y_pus, Meatball Head."

"That's what I said!" Serena retorted as she crossed her arms.

"No, you said platipus."

"Yeah!"

"It's _platypus_."

"Exactly."

Sighing, he gave up. "Okay, whatever you say, Meatball Head."

"Hey!"

"_My _Meatball Head."

"That's better."

Darien laughed and slid his arm around the petite blonde's waist. "Let's go to the gift shop."

"Ooh, we could find the _Great Big Book of Everything_ there!"

"Serena..." Gosh, she was so child-like. But still, she is _his _girlfriend, so it didn't matter.


	35. Protection

**Protection**

* * *

People don't normally look at someone and just think, 'Oh, I'm going to protect her' or 'Oh, I'm going to protect him.' But that was what went on in Darien's head as he first laid his eyes on her: Meatball Head.

Sure, he always offended her by teasing her and calling her names, but he never means it. But he would still protect her.

And that is the reason he let the youma hit him instead of Serena. "Why?" she asked him in between sobs as he laid on the ground injured. "Why did you defend me? You're the one who usually offends me."

He only chuckled and said, "I know people don't normally look at someone and just think, 'Oh, I'm going to protect her' but that's what I thought when I saw you, Meatball Head. And I'll always protect you." He exposed a steel-tipped rose from his blazer pocket and threw it at the youma, which made it vaporize. "I'll always protect you," he promised.


	36. Text Messaging

**Text Messaging**

* * *

Serena sent the chain letter to all the people in her contacts. A few minutes after she sent the text, she received a message from Darien.

_Meatball Head, you know those things aren't true, right?_

She glared at her phone and punched the keys on her phone.

_I don't care, I need all the luck I can get, Jerk._

She laid on her bed patiently and waited for his reply. Her phone started to beep to show she had received a text from Darien once again.

_Luck? For what?_

The blonde smiled at her phone. He wasn't one to really be curious about her or what she needed. She stared at her phone happily and spoke. "To win your heart."


	37. Protection Pt 2

**Protection Pt. 2**

* * *

Mamoru watched as Usagi and a youma stood face to face on the streets of Tokyo. The youma was preparing to attack while the girl was just standing there.

"Odango! Get outta the way!" he yelled, but after hearing what he said, Usagi did not move. The dark-haired man clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He needed to save the girl from being attacked, but he could not transform into Tuxedo Kamen. But even if he transformed now, it would be too late, for the youma was already attacking.

Luckily, Usagi was dodging the attacks, but not quickly enough. The youma was about to fiercely strike the girl until Mamoru ran in front of her. He fell to the ground as soon as he was hit.

"Mamoru?!" he heard the blonde scream as she held him.

The youma started to laugh. "Silly human. Now that you're dead, I can kill her now, too!"

"No," he said as he clutched his shirt. "I will protect this girl as long as I live, and I won't die now."

"Some talk from some guy. Today you _will _die!" the youma screamed as it readied for another attack.

Usagi stood up and looked at Mamoru. "It's my turn to protect you, Mamoru-kun." She turned to the youma and held up her hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"


	38. Sleep

**Sleep**

* * *

Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami stared at their bun haired friend as she was at the verge of sleeping. When Minako thought she was half-asleep, she shook her. "Usagi-chan," she whispered.

"Eh?" she said groggily as one eye remained partly open.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is very cool, eh?"

"Mhm, yeah."

"And what else?"

"Mhm, very... handsome," she yawned as she turned to one side. "Very... handsome..." And with that, she fell asleep.

The four girls snickered. "I told you so," Minako declared with a smirk. "Never doubt the senshi of love!"


	39. Denial

**A/N: Continuation of 'Sleep.'**

**Denial**

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

"There so is!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"_Yes_, there is!"

"_No_, there isn't!"_  
_

"Yes!"

"No!"

Minako crossed her arms. "Yes! Unless..."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

The senshi of love grinned wickedly and answered. "Unless you want me to replay the video for you again, mhm, Usagi-chan?"

The bun haired girl blushed furiously and looked away, cursing what had happened during their sleepover."F-fine!" she stuttered. "I admit it!"

"Admit what?" Minako eyed her.

"Th-that I..."

"That you...?"

Usagi stayed silent and continued to blush and look away. Minako, however, held up her phone and swayed it left to right. "Video?" she said mischievously.

She (Usagi) groaned and stood up from her seat. "OKAY! I admit I like Mamoru!"

Minako grinned and Usagi gasped as she noticed she was too loud. Everyone in the arcade was staring at her, except Mamoru.

_Thump!_

The two blondes turned to the counter and saw Mamoru and the stool he sat on laying on the ground.


	40. Feelings

**A/N: Continuation of 'Denial.'**

* * *

**Feelings**

* * *

"Doesn't it hurt?" Usagi asked Mamoru as she pointed to his bandaged forehead.

"Of course it does, Odango," he answered as he poked his injury.

"Then why do you keep poking it?"

"Why not?" he asked.

She frowned. "'Cuz it'll hurt more."

"What's your point?"

The blonde crossed her arms and stared at the man. "Seriously, Mamoru-_baka_, it isn't that hard to show how you're really feeling."

Mamoru scowled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Usagi kissed him. His eyes widened in surprised, but he kissed her back.

The blonde pulled away and smiled at the man. "See? It isn't so hard to show how you're really feeling."

The injured man nodded and grabbed her hand. "Then I also admit that I like you too," he told her with a smile, referring to what had happened earlier at the arcade. He cursed himself for falling off the stool, but now he took it back.


	41. An Eye for an Eye

**A/N: If you do not understand the phrase 'An eye for an eye', please Google it or something. xD**

* * *

**An Eye for an Eye**

* * *

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru greeted the girl as he slid into the booth and sat beside her. "Ah, reading a book, I see? How surprising!"

"Mamoru-baka!" she greeted back with a smirk. "Annoying as ever, I see? How _not _surprising!" The dark-haired man frowned at the enthusiasm she had to saying that. "Geez, don't say it like that," he muttered.

Usagi sipped her milkshake and looked at the man, the smirk still plastered on her face. "An eye for an eye." After that said, the blonde went back to her book.

The man stared at the girl amusingly as his hand rested on his cheek. He sipped his coffee that Motoki had given him earlier and thought about the famous saying she had said. He took a peek at the cover of the book she was reading. _Smart Phrases_.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He then started to poke Usagi's head, for he was very bored. The blonde looked up from her book and glared at the man, who was smirking. She scowled and poked his forehead hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the designated spot that she had poked.

"An eye for an eye," she replied back with a sweet smile and went back to her book. As soon as the pain in his forehead stopped hurting, he started to nudge her sides.

As expected, Usagi angrily shut her book and nudged Mamoru's sides painfully. "An eye for an -!"

Before she could finish growling at him, the dark-haired man pulled her in for a quick kiss. After ending the kiss, he smirked at her. "Well? I'm waiting."

She looked at him with wide eyes and stammered. "W-what? What d-do you mean 'I'm waiting'?"

Mamoru leaned forward and rested his forehead on the blonde's forehead. She gasped and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Finally, he said, "An eye for an eye, remember?"

Usagi blushed, smiled, and leaned a bit more to give him a kiss.


	42. Liar

**Liar**

* * *

"Come on! Admit that you like me, Meatball Head!"

"Get real, Darien!" Serena scoffed with her hands on her hips. "Like I'd ever like a jerk such as _you_!"

The dark-haired man crossed his arms and smirked. "Whatever. I know you think I'm damn irresistible!"

The blonde shook her head vigorously, but bright pink stained her cheeks. "Nuh-uh!" she exclaimed as she looked away, trying to make her flushed face unnoticeable.

Darien took a step closer to the blonde. "Oh, really?" he asked with a smile. She nodded her head and crossed her arms. "Yes, really," she answered.

He took a bigger step closer to her, making them just inches apart.."You sure?" The girl opened one eye and looked at him. She hesitated - due to the closeness between them - for a moment and then replied. "I'm sure."

The dark-haired man took another step closer. The two were just centimeters apart now. "Positively sure?" he asked, his voice low.

Serena looked up at the man. "Positively," she said, her voice low, too.

"Okay," he breathed as he leaned down to close the space between them, making his lips hover over hers. The blonde gasped in surprise, but her eyes closed and her lips kissed him back.

As soon as she kissed him back, Darien pulled away. He looked down at the blushing girl and smirked. "You liar."

Unexpectedly, Serena smiled mischievously at him and said, "Come on! Now admit that _you _like me, Jerk-face!"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Psh! Like I'd ever like _you_, Meatball Head!"

"Whatever! I know you think I'm damn irresistible!"

"No way!" Darien exclaimed as he looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positively sure?"

"Positively."

"Alright," Serena breathed as she tiptoed to kiss Darien. Although taken aback from the sudden kiss, he kissed her back. And as soon as he kissed her back, the girl ended the kiss. She smirked up at him. "You liar."


	43. Birthday Bash

**Birthday Bash**

* * *

Serena looked around happily at all the gifts she had received for her birthday. She licked her lips in delight as she stared at Lita's gifts, which were a Sailor Moon birthday cake and little bunny cookies.

Soon, her eyes shifted to the books, which were next to the food, she had received from Amy. At first, she thought the books were of Mathematics and such, but they were just manga... that sort of taught math and history. But they were still _manga_, so it was greatly appreciated by Serena.

Next to the manga laid a stuffed bunny dressed up in a Sailor Moon outfit, courtesy of Raye. Serena's lips formed into a grin at the sight of the adorably plush toy.

She looked over to the next gift, which was Mina's gift. Unlike the other gifts, it wasn't sitting on the table; it was sitting on the floor. The girl giggled as she saw a blushing Darien, who had a ribbon on his head.

Serena turned around to face her friends with a big smile. "Yep, you guys were right! This is _the_ best birthday ever!" she exclaimed happily as she plotted what to do with Mina's present.


	44. Jealousy

**A/N: I thought I should name this 'Jealousy' because Usagi is clearly jealous in this fic, and yeah, you get the point. Part 1 of the Campaign Series.**

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

"Hey!"

Curious 15-year-old Usagi carelessly snatched a poster from some random customer sitting on the stool next to her. She ignored the highschooler and scanned the printed paper.

There was a picture of Mamoru-baka smiling and winking, and there were bold words imprinted below his picture.

_Vote for Chiba Mamoru as your President! He'll be sure to make Azabu High School the best!_

The blonde drank her milkshake, raised an eyebrow at the poster, and eyed the picture of the man.

"Ah, you saw that?"

She looked up from the poster to face the arcade clerk from behind the counter "Motoki-onii-san!" she exclaimed.

"Hey there, Usagi-chan!" he greeted with a smile.

Usagi exposed the front of the poster to Motoki and asked, "What's with this?"

"Mamoru's running for President at his school," he said, stating the obvious.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. But _why_?"

The sandy-haired man shrugged. "He's clearly eligible to run for President; he has all the traits of a leader."

Usagi snorted and gagged. "_Eligible_? He has the traits of a _leader_? He's the biggest jerk alive!"

Motoki rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't think _they_ think that," he said.

"They?" the girl asked as she titled her head. The man answered by pointing to a huge group of girls swarming a booth at front of the arcade. You could see a certain dark-haired man drowning in the huge ocean of teenage girls.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight, wondering why she never saw them when she came in. Shocked and furious, She hated the image of girls all over her Mamoru-baka - wait, what?

The girl shook her head and blushed a little at what had gone in her head. She turned back to Motoki and grumbled. "Hmph. Still, why would anyone vote for _him_?"

"Like I said, he has the traits of a leader. And also, he'll give free hugs to those students - specifically girls - if he wins," he replied.

Usagi shuddered at the thought. Her Mamoru-baka hugging girls? Was he certainly serious?

"And you know every girl in school is head over heels for the guy, so you get the point."

Wait, did she just say _her _Mamoru-baka... again? The blonde shooed the thought away again and sipped her milkshake until the glass was empty.

"Say, Motoki-onii-san?" she asked thoughtfully as her hand rested on her cheek.

"Mhm?"

"Who else is running for President?"

The clerk crossed his arms and thought. "Well, there's me."

The blonde's mouth hung open. "You? Motoki-onii-san? MAMORU-BAKA DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AT ALL!"

He chuckled and retrieved the empty milkshake glass. "Well, tell that to _them_," he said as he pointed to the group of girls and Mamoru with his head.

With a mischievous smile planted on her face, Usagi jumped off her stool, waved goodbye to Motoki, and made her way to her house with a plan.


	45. A Plan

**A/N: Part 2 of the Campaign Series.**

* * *

**A Plan**

* * *

Usagi ran towards her destination with a huge pile of papers stacked on her petite arms, anticipation and determination running through her nerves. It was 7 am on a Monday morning, which meant she had time to stay at Azabu High School and she also had enough time to make it back to her school.

As the high school came into sight, the blonde beamed in enthusiasm and found a dark alley near the school. Going into the alley and putting the stack of papers down neatly, she took out a familiar pen out of her skirt pocket and held it up in the air. "Moon Power!" she yelled. "Turn me into an Azabu high school student!"

Glitters sparkled, lights flashed, and in an instant, the Juuban Junior High School student transformed into an Azabu High School student. The blonde took the piles of paper, hurried out of the alley and into the sunny streets of Tokyo. She looked down at herself and admired the way she looked. She wore a comfy white long-sleeved polo and a black necktie attached to the under of her collar. Her skirt was a color of chocolate-brown, which matched her chocolate-brown shoes. Also, her socks were black, which were almost knee-high, and she had glasses planted on her nose. Although the glasses were geeky, the blonde was absolutely adorable.

Impressed with the way she looked, she walked towards Azabu High School with confidence. Upon her arrival, the students of the high school stared at her curiously. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" one male student had asked her as she made her way towards the school office. The girl laughed nervously and nodded, walking swiftly to the office and leaving a confused student behind. She sighed in relief as she got there. Opening the door, she found the ballot box in an instant. She grinned and stuffed the papers she was carrying into the box.

As she slid the last piece of paper into the hole of the box, she heard someone clearing her throat behind her. She jumped in surprised and turn around. "Ahh - Ohayo!" she greeted nervously.

"Ohayo," the principal (said so on the tag in his shirt) said as he eyed her.

Sweat dripped down Usagi's face. "Ahh," she stammered. "Always wishing for the best of the best high school in Japan, eh?" she said with fake enthusiasm, referring to the voting of President.

"Mhm, yeah," the principal said as he sipped his cup of coffee. "Do good in your studies. I guess." And with that said, the man walked away towards his office, leaving a relieved girl.

The blonde quickly exited the office, then the school, and ran towards the alley. She transformed back into her uniform and walked towards her own school with an evil smile plastered on her face. And so the plan commenced.


	46. An Explanation

**A/N: This is so that you guys, as the readers, will get a more visual idea of what is happening, since I'm (more precisely, the characters in this story) being very detailed over here. Part 3 of the Campaign Series.**

* * *

**An Explanation**

* * *

For three days since that Monday, the mischievous Tsukino Usagi had sneaked into Azabu High School, posing as an Azabu High School student. Her plan was going smoothly, but not for long. Suspicious as ever, her friends finally confronted Usagi about how she was surprisingly early for the past 4 mornings and why she had been spotted near Azabu High School before their classes started.

The group of girls were sitting at their usual booth at the Game Center Crown, and the four ask Usagi about what she had done.

"You've come shockingly early since Monday, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, with a hint of worry in her voice. She never knew Usagi could wake up early, even on a school day. Did her family have problems and fought every morning, causing her to wake up?

The blonde only shrugged and said, "Well, I thought it would be a good change, I guess. I hate getting detention."

It was a good reason. It was believable. And that was why Makoto and Ami nodded at Usagi's excuse. They both knew how the girl hated being punished for being late.

"But," Minako started, "I've seen you near Azabu High School when you're on your way to school. You don't live anywhere near there, do you?"

"Yeah!" Rei exclaimed as she stared down at the girl. "I've seen you near there, too!"

"Oh, uhm, I've been going to that new store they opened up near the high school. The food there are good and incredibly cheap," the bun haired girl reasoned. It was true. She did get food from the store there after 'visiting' the high school.

Minako and Rei nodded, for they recalled seeing her eating a dumpling while seeing her past Azabu High School. But the girls were not entirely convinced.

The five girls ate their fries in awkward silence, thinking they were wrong for accusing Usagi of such things. Finally, Minako broke the silence. "Did you hear Mamoru-san is running for President?"

Makoto gulped down her french fry and nodded. "Yeah! And so is Motoki-onii-san!"

The bun haired girl just drank her milkshake and watched her friends talk.

"Motoki-onii-san is only running for President because him and Mamoru-san made a deal."

Rei gasped and looked at Ami. "What kind of deal?"

The blonde and the brunette nodded in enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah! What kind of deal?"

Usagi ears perked up, wanting to listen to what Ami had to say.

"Well, Mamoru-san and this other popular student, Tsukishima Akihiko-san, are candidates for the Azabu High School President, and Motoki was helping Mamoru with his campaigning and such, thinking that he wouldn't able to become President if he was going against Akihiko-san.

"So then Motoki had an idea for Mamoru to win. And since Mamoru is so popular among the student body of his school, most especially the girls, Motoki-onii-san said that maybe Mamoru-san should make a 'reward' for those who voted for him be able to hug him and stuff. And that would make more people vote for him.

"But, Mamoru-san refused, saying he didn't like the idea of hugging girls. So Motoki-onii-san made a deal with him, which was himself running for President, too, and if he did, then Mamoru-san will say that he will hug those girls that voted for him."

The girls stared at Ami, admiring her and her brilliant knowledge. How did she know all that? Nonetheless, it was the truth, and it explained why so many girls were still swarming Mamoru.

Usagi sunk in her seat, for she felt bad for doing what she did. But either way, she could not afford to let those girls get ahold of her Mamoru-baka. Yes, _her _Mamoru-baka. However, the girl would not give up. Not now, not ever. Her perfect plan was still commencing, and there's no way she would let it come out as a failure.


	47. Caught

**A/N: Part 4 of the Campaign Series.**

* * *

**Caught**

* * *

Mamoru walked towards his school, relieved that none of the girls that swarmed him for the past week weren't swarming him now. He was also nervous as ever. It was the day that they would announce who had won the title of President. He hoped that he would win, but at the same time, he hoped that he wouldn't. Why? He didn't want to hug those girls, of course. It would be rude, however, for saying that he would do such a thing and not do that. But he didn't want to embrace any other girl except... _her_.

_Crash!_

The dark-haired man turned around and saw a girl who had evidently collided into a bunch of garbage cans with her bike. The girl was under the garbage cans, struggling to get out. Her bike was just a foot away from her. He noticed blonde hair and blonde buns, so he walked towards her. "Odango Atama?" he muttered. He still saw her everyday at the arcade, but he didn't talk - argue - with her at all, thanks to the female students of his high school.

He walked closer to the girl, trying to make out her face to tell if she was really Usagi. As he got close enough to see her face, he was held back by a swarm of girls.

"Mamoru-sama!"

"Here's chocolate to congratulate you!"

"We already know you're going to win!"

"You _have _to!"

Mamoru groaned in irritation and headed towards school, the girls tailing right behind him. He sighed heavily. What if it really was Odango Atama?

* * *

Usagi finally got up, setting the garbage cans back up. She grumbled as she watched him being 'escorted' by those girls. She cursed under her breathe. The girl crouched down to pick up her bike. As soon as she did pick it up, she jumped in surprise to the calling of her name and the bike fell down once more.

"Usagi!"

The blonde looked behind her and stared at her friends. "Er, hi?"

Rei, with her hand on her hip, stared at the girl. "Ah, so what brings you here Usagi-chan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, baka," the raven-haired girl said, irritated. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Ahh, you see, I was going to get some dumplings at the store and..."

"Usagi, we know you spent your money yesterday at the Crown," Minako said, facepalming.

"Er..." The bun haired girl stammered. "Uhm, well, you see..."


	48. Failure?

**A/N: Part 5 of the Campaign Series. Titled "Failure?" because... we don't know if Usagi's mission is really failure... or success.**

* * *

**Failure?**

* * *

The five girls made their way to the alley where Usagi transformed into an Azabu High School student. To Usagi's surprise, the girls wanted to stick around after she told them her plan.

"Moon Power! Turn me into an Azabu High School student!"

"Crescent Moon Power, Transform! Turn me into an adorable Azabu High School student!"

Glitters sparkled, lights flashed, and the two blondes transformed into Azabu High School students. Usagi had her white long-sleeved polo, black necktie, black socks, chocolate-brown skirt and shoes, and black glasses. Minako had the same outfit, except there were no glasses, and her hair was in braids.

"Now this is what I call adorable," Minako complimented herself happily as the girls walked out of the dark alley.

"Ahem." The other girls cleared their throats and stared at the blondes. "What about us? We can't transform into other students." Makoto complained as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry!" Minako said. "We'll just tell you everything through the communicator! Besides, I'm the goddess of love, so I have every good reason to go!"

"What good reasons?" Rei asked, hands on her hips.

Usagi remained quiet, her pinks turning bright pink.

"Oh! You guys don't get it?"

"Get what?" they asked.

"Well, obviously, Usagi-chan is voting for Motoki so Mamoru won't win!"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Wait, what...? You guys don't know that I'm doing this for Mamoru-baka!"

"And...?" the girls asked, ignoring Usagi.

"_And _it's so Mamoru won't hug those girls!"

The girls stared blankly at an arrogant Minako and an embarrassed Usagi.

"That's why it's more important that the goddess of love goes!" Minako exclaimed as her hands were on her hips.

"Correction," Ami interrupted, smirking, "You're the goddess of love's incarnation."

"Whatever!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing Usagi's wrist. "I'm off to make Usagi-chan's mission complete! Ciao!" She winked them goodbye and dragged a blushing bun haired girl towards the school.

* * *

Usagi and Minako sat in two empty chairs at the 8th row in the high school courtyard, blending with the high school students. They stared at the stage, where all the candidates, teachers, and staff were standing.

Finally, a man, who was easily identified as the school principal, approached the podium. "Ohayo!" he greeted the students. "Today we will announce the President, Vice President, Secretary, and Treasurer of the AHS Student Council!"

Usagi and Minako nearly fell asleep as the principal announced a few important announcements, but they stayed wide awake as he announced the Treasurer of AHS StuCo.

"For Treasurer, we have... Hokkaido Yumiko!"

Everyone applauded for the new treasurer as she walked towards the edge of the stage.

"For Secretary, we have... Mino Kiyoshi!"

Applause. Edge of the stage.

"For Vice President, we have... Endo Masaru!"

Applause. Edge of the stage.

"And finally, for President of Azabu High School..."

The girls' eyes widened in anticipation.

"The candidate who has won the title of President is... Saito Yuki!"

Every male (except Mamoru, Motoki, and Akihiko) student and a couple of female students applauded, and President Yuki walked towards the edge of the stage.

_To be continued..._


	49. Effort

**A/N: Part 6 of the Campaign Series. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. School is back up. Tomorrow, hopefully, I'll post up the next and last chapter. Or I might add 2 chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

* * *

**Effort**

* * *

_"And finally, for President of Azabu High School..."_

_The girls' eyes widened in anticipation._

_"The candidate who has won the title of President is... Saito Yuki!"_

_Every male (except Mamoru, Motoki, and Akihiko) student and a couple of female students applauded, and President Yuki walked towards the edge of the stage._

The blondes stared at each other, gaping. "W-what?" Usagi stammered. "This is cruel! I mean, I spent a lot of time writing Motoki-onii-san's name over and over!"

Minako rubbed her friend's back in comfort. "Don't worry," she said. "At least Mamoru-san didn't win."

"I know, but still! I put a lot of time and effort into making Motoki win! I stuffed tons of paper into that box, Minako! _Tons_! And I had to carry them from my house to here! Do you know how much effort that takes? My poor legs and arms were hurting! And I even had to wake up early to do that, Minako-chan! _EARLY_!" The bun haired girl exclaimed in one breathe, panting for air as she finished.

Minako sweatdropped, patting the girl's shoulder. "Breathe, Usagi-cha, breathe. Anyways, don't worry! Mamoru-san didn't win! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Usagi sighed and nodded. "I guess. But think of _all _the effort I gave! I mean -"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Minako silently thanked the gods and the girls for interrupting Usagi and her continuous ranting. She reached into her skirt pocket and took out her communicator. As she pressed the button, Rei's face popped up.

"Minako-chan!" the raven-haired girl gasped.

"Rei-chan! How did you know they already announced who's President?"

"I didn't. But anyways, I didn't beep for that; we need help!"

"Help?" Usagi asked, butting in. "At this time?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the store you got your dumplings from is part of the Dark Kingdom. They've been stealing energy with those 'energy drinks' they sold."

"Are you for reals? I'm so lucky I got the dumplings instead!"

"Usagi-chan," Minako whispered to her friend. "You didn't have enough money, didn't you?"

Putting her head down, she shook her head sadly. "No."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, baka!" Rei hissed. "You should feel happy you didn't lose your energy!"

"Wait!" Minako exclaimed, making the two forget about their 'argument.' "How did you know it's the Dark Kingdom's store."

"Well, we got bored when we were waiting for you guys, so we decided to check out that store. Ami pointed out that the name was suspicious, so we got a look around, and there you go."

"What was the name of the store?"

"Dark Kingdom Store."

Looking over to her friend, Minako asked, "Usagi-chan, you didn't find it suspicious at all when you went there?"

"I just saw dumplings from the window..."

"So are you guys coming or what? The youma seems pretty strong; our powers are barely scratching that thing! And I'm pretty sure Sailor Moon's Tiara could finish it off."

"Ah, we'll be there soon. We're kinda -"

"Oh, and school starts in like, 5 minutes - Huh? You guys?"

Minako shut off her communicator and ran towards the exit of the school with Usagi.

_To be continued..._


	50. Trouble

**A/N: Part 7 of the Campaign Series. Sorry it took so long, and sorry for the errors and confusion, but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Trouble**

* * *

I entered the Game Center Crown, slouching as I did so. I had been 5 minutes late for class. Now don't get me wrong, but it wasn't so bad actually - since i was always 10+ minutes late. But that wasn't the reason I felt upset. I felt _so _guilty; I was responsible for the tardiness of Ami and Makoto. _And _Motoki didn't win, so I was a little disappointed. I mean, I'm okay that Mamoru didn't win and all that but still, I used up a lot of time and effort on helping Motoki.

I walked over to my usual stool and buried my head in my arms.

"Usagi-chan?"

It was then my head sprang up at my name being mentioned. I didn't know who was calling me until the voice kept ringing in my head. I recognized the voice and immediately looked in front of me (he wasn't there when I came).

"Oh, Motoki-onii-san. Hey," I greeted. I tried to sound a little enthusiastic, but with the emotions I had, how could I?

"Here's a chocolate milkshake. On the house," he smiled down at me, handing me a milkshake. I took it from his hand and stared at it. I know that you know that we all know that I can't turn down food, especially if it's free. After staring long enough at the milkshake, I blinked up at him. "Arigatou, Motoki. But... why?" He never gave me free food, even if I begged for it.

He shrugged. "I heard what happened. Sorry," he told me with a slight frown. "But thanks, anyways!" his frown turned into a smile.

I smelled something fishy. And it sure wasn't the tuna sandwich melt I had for lunch - which, by the way, tasted scrumptious!

Okay, back to what's happened.

I tilted my head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Your friends over there told me what happened." He pointed to a booth behind me. I turned around and saw my friends being their usual selves. I gaped at them. The first thing that came to my mind was: Great! I don't have to feel guilty!

The second thing that came to my mind was: What the _fuck_ did they do?

"Oh," I said, starting to sip my delicious milkshake. "What exactly did they tell you?"_  
_

"Well," he began, tapping his fingers on the counter-top, "they told me on how you tried to get me to win the election."

"Ahh," I said, feeling a vein pop in my head.

"Yeah, and so I felt bad for the effort you gave." Yay! At least _someone _understands about effort! "If the milkshake doesn't help - about not being disappointed, I mean - I would've been Prez if Saito-san wasn't part of the election."

Okay, that made me feel proud. And it happened for a reason. So I finally admit that (but still, thank Kami-sama Mamoru didn't win!). I'm not disappointed that he lost anymore, I'm just disappointed that my best friends told on me. Ugh.

"But I only asked them when they came sulking in, and they told me. Er, Minako mostly," he told me after I nodded.

"Ohh," I said again, feeling another vain popping. "Well," I hopped off my seat, "I better get to them. See ya, Motoki-onii-san! And thanks!"

I smiled sweetly, grabbed my milkshake, and left for my friends. Kami-sama, they're going to get it.

* * *

"Minako?" I said, standing in front of the booth.

The said blonde turned to her right, facing me. "Usagi-chan!" she exclaimed.

I put my milkshake down, not wanting to hold it at the moment. "So, did you guys get into any trouble?" I asked, looking at all my friends. Fortunately, they shook their heads. "It was only one time, so I'm off the hook," Makoto spoke up. The rest nodded to her statement, meaning that they weren't in trouble because of that, too.

"Ah, so no one was in trouble, eh?" I asked again with a smile. Ha, they didn't know what they (mainly Minako-chan) were getting into. They shook their heads again. "Or at least not _yet,_" I finished.

Minako shifted in her seat and looked at them then me. "What do you mean?" Ami asked. "Are we going to get detention tomorrow?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Ami-chan," I answered. Oh, Ami-chan, so innocent.

"Then what?"

"I dunno, _ask Motoki_." That was when I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Minako.

The girls stayed silent at my response. I was getting pretty peeved off at the silence, and that they were trying to ignore what I said by looking at anywhere but me.

"YOU GUYS!" I yelled at them. Okay, I tried to not make it a loud yell, but hey, at least I broke the silence. I gestured to Motoki and the customers in the arcade that everything was alright. I turned back to my friends and frowned. "How could you do this to me? How could you guys betray me?"

They all looked at each other one last time before responding. Makoto spoke up first.

"Well, it slipped out of Minako's mouth," she was soon interrupted by a "Hey!" from Minako but obviously ignored her, "and so we couldn't lie. We had nothing to cover it up. About what Minako said, I mean."

"And what did Minako say?" I asked a bit bitterly. (Okay, I felt bad about saying it bitterly but how could they do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?)

"That - and I quote - 'Usagi spent all week trying to get you to win the election. But it was mostly for!'" Ami said, who was putting away her textbook.

"But it was mostly for"? What? Needless to say, I was so fucking confused.

"She didn't get to finish the last part because we covered her mouth so that she wouldn't say more," she explained, helping me out.

Ahh, so that's why. I sighed in relief that Motoki knew nothing about Mamoru. But still...

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "So what did _you _guys say?"

"We just said that it was true," Makoto answered.

I felt my eye twitch.

"I can't _believe _you guys did that to me! I mean, come on! We're best friends! I'M SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU GUYS!"

"Usagi..." Minako said, trying to calm me down. Unfortunately, it didn't work. I mean, how could I?

I shook my head. "Minako-chan! I can't believe you told him that! It's confidential! He would've known I did it for Mamoru-baka!" I groaned aloud in frustration.

"But Usagi!"

"I mean, I know you didn't - and I'm forever grateful to Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Mako-chan for stopping you - but you still broke my trust!"

"But...!"

"And what if you did spill about Mamoru-baka? How I tried to stop him from winning the campaign so he wouldn't have to hug those," I made a face before continuing, "girls? I would've been humiliated, Minako-chan!"

"B -"

"And then he'll think I like him!"

"Ah, so you do, don't you?" a voice came from behind me.

Aw, _shit_.

_To be continued..._


	51. Embarrassment

**A/N: Part 8 of the Campaign Series. You guys, thanks for all the reviews! :') It gets me motivated to write, so thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU :'D Please enjoy this next chapter! :D Also, I made the title of this chapter embarrassment because, well, Usagi keeps getting embarrassed. xD**

* * *

**Embarrassment**

* * *

Usagi turned around, sweat dripping down her forehead. All she could see was green blazer and a black turtleneck. She cursed silently and looked up, becoming face to face with the person she hoped she never would have to see for the rest of the day.

She stared up at him, her teeth clenching. He just had to show up at that moment, huh?

"Odango Atama," he greeted with a grin, shoving his hands into his pockets. Usagi, however, scowled and crossed her arms. "Mamoru-baka," she grumbled, annoyed with the name.

Of course, she was completely embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? The man came when she was screaming about how she "had this secret love for him" and whatnot! And she was still pissed as fuck about the girls betraying her trust. Except she wasn't mad at them anymore. She was mad at him.

"Now, why the face? You were just talking about me in a nice way!"

The blonde's hands dropped to her sides, and soon her hands were balling into fists.

"Erm, Usagi-chan," Minako interrupted from behind Usagi, "is now a bad time to tell you Mamoru-san was behind you, hearing every word you said?"

She tightened her hands so much you could see a vain or two. "Apparently, yes," she hissed.

"So, _Usagi_," Mamoru smiled, "I heard that you have a crush on me."

Usagi gaped at him. He was being so blunt! He was being so flirtatious! He was calling her _Usagi_!

"W-what?" she stammered, pulling herself together. "I do _not _have a crush on you!" Or so she thought. Pulling herself together, I mean. Because her cheeks were flaming red and her heart was pounding like crazy.

"Then what do you explain 'helping' Motoki win so I wouldn't get to hug other girls, hmm?"

"I - He - It's called _jealous_, okay?! And even if I didn't 'help' Motoki, Yuki-san would still beat ya!"

"Ah," he said, ignoring the "Yuki" part, "so you're _jealous_, eh?"

"So what?" Usagi exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Who cares?"

The two had forgotten about everyone else around them, apparently. Everyone in the arcade was staring at them and listening intensively.

"Apparently _you _care, Odango."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. And about _me_."

Usagi's face was as read as a tomato. She couldn't hold her feelings any longer. Mamoru took this sign as a victory and so he smirked. "I guess I win. See ya, Odango!"

The girl's jaw fell. She couldn't move. She was too shocked. He was right, of course, but there was no way in hell she'd admit it. Especially where there were at.

The arcade? A place to confess your undying love? Nope. It isn't romantic. At all.

Except if you buy a dozen free milkshakes for your lover then _yes_, Usagi would count it as romantic.

The automatic door opened as it sensed Mamoru's presence. Before exiting the arcade, he said, "Don't worry, Odango, I'll keep your crush on me a secret," winked, and left.

Imaginary steam came out of Usagi's ears. Oh hell _no_. She wasn't going to let him leave with him thinking that she had a crush on him!

She mumbled something and ran out the arcade, looking for Mamoru and leaving her friends behind.

* * *

Mamoru mentally punched himself. Why was he such a jerk to her? Why didn't he just thank her for keeping him from hugging other girls? Why didn't he say thanks because he felt flattered that she actually liked him? Why didn't he confess that he liked her back?

"Ugh," he groaned in frustration, raking his hair with his hand.

At least there was a good side to what happened.

She liked him.

And even if she didn't, she _cared_. She cared about _him_. And that made his heart jump in happiness.

The man tried to shove his thoughts away, but he could not. He turned to the right, and there stood his amazing apartment. And by amazing, my dear readers, I mean _expensive_.

He stared at the building, deciding whether he should go inside and constantly beat himself up for doing what he should've done or turn around and go back to the Crown and do what he should do.

Being the geeky man we all love deep in our hearts, he went with the second choice: going back to the Crown. Apparently, the man regretted making that decision when he turned around. Why? Because well -

_BAM!_

_To be continued...  
_


	52. Finale

**A/N: Part 9 of the Campaign Series. THE END. Thank you for all the reviews! :) Apparently, I haven't felt too good for the past week, but I managed to get this done!**

* * *

**Finale**

* * *

_Being the geeky man we all love deep in our hearts, he went with the second choice: going back to the Crown. Apparently, the man regretted making that decision when he turned around. Why? Because well -_

_BAM!_

As I fell on my back, I heard a familiar wail, and I knew what had happened. It wasn't long until I stopped regretting turning back when I found out what - or _whom_ - I had bumped into. I rubbed my back to soothe the pain, (okay, I kind of regretted turning back because of this damn pain, but oh, well) and I rubbed my temples because of the sound of her sobbing.

I looked at the girl in front of me who had fallen down, too. I stood up and looked down at her, extending my hand. "Are you okay, Odango Atama?"

She sniffed and got up herself, ignoring my hand. She dusted some dirt off her skirt. "I'm fine," she mumbled. She looked up at me with a scowl. "_You_ should watch where you're going."

"Me?" I heard myself exclaim. "All I did was turn around, and this was just once."

"So?" she said.

"It was just once, Odango."

"Yeah, and it _hurt _when I fell!"

I rolled my eyes. "Odango, you fall down a lot. How could it only hurt now?"

"It hurts all the time, baka!"

"Aren't you used to it?"

"Y-yes... but... wait, that's not the point! The point is that I don't like you!"

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. That stung. "I thought the point is that I should watch where I'm going? How did we jump to that subject?"

"Ever since we pounced on it at the arcade!"

"Wait, I just left about 10 minutes ago. How are you here?"

"My legs, duh."

"You ran?"

"Apparently."

"So you chased after me?"

"Pretty mu - Wait, w-what? No! No, no, no, no, NO!"

I smirked. "You're saying you don't like me, but you're chasing after me?"

Her face was heating up, I could tell. And steam was ready to come out of her ears. I guess you could say that I make her mad because I love how she looks so adorable when she is. But it's also because it's just too easy to make her mad.

"I absolutely do not like you!" she practically screamed at me. Bystanders looked at us, and I just waved a hand to gesture that everything was fine. Even people looked out of their car windows and looked at us.

"Usagi..." I said as I stepped closer to her, wanting to calm her down. I mean, I didn't want to constantly hear how she doesn't like me. And the tone she has when she says it. Gah, stupid me.

"No, no, no! I do not like you! I do not, I do not, I do not!"

"Usagi," I tried again. I didn't want to cause a scene, even though we kind of had.

She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and shook her head vigorously. "Nope, nuh-uh! I do not like you, Chiba Mamoru! Never had -"

"Usagi!" I said a bit louder. Apparently, she was ignoring me and was making a scene on purpose. Damn it. I took a step closer to, not really knowing what I was about to do.

"Never wi - HMPH!"

And that was when I cupped her face, turned it so she would face me, and kissed her full on the lips. I never knew I could do this, never knew I _did _until I actually felt her kissing me back! (And she said she didn't like me! Ha!) Her lips were soft, and I just wanted to stay in this place forever. But, of course, we couldn't. We were in public so...

I finally, and sadly, pulled away, my hands on her shoulders. I stared into her eyes, and she stared back into mine. Who knew eye contact could feel this magical? This special? This _incredible_? Of course, that's only because of her; she's magical, she's special, she's incredible!

We heard (or was it just me?) constant whispers from bystanders. Something like "What kind of behavior...! And in mere public!" and "There are just too many hormonal teenagers these days!"

Usagi and I just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. I think she was trying to comprehend what had just happened, like me. A few moments later, I broke the silence. "So you don't like me, huh?" Stupidly, I might add.

Her face turned pink and she looked away. "I - You - Er -." I chuckled at her stammering. "Don't worry," I said, "I like you, too."

Now her face was totally red. I cupped her face again, tilted her head, and bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

We walked back to the arcade, my arm around her. Needless to say, we were dating. None of us actually asked the other out, but... she's just mine, okay?

We entered the arcade, and, as expected, we saw Motoki and Usagi's friends at the counter. They were probably betting on something.

"Yo, Motoki," I greeted my bud as we walked towards the counter. "Hey, guys!" the little angel greeted them.

They turned around and gaped as soon as they saw us. Not all of them were gaping, though. Minako was grinning widely and gave Usagi and me a thumbs up. "Totally knew this was coming! Now all you guys owe me 10 bucks!" she said to Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Motoki.

Told you they were betting on something.

I brought Usako (yeah, that's right, I already have a nickname for her) closer to me and hugged her. Then I kissed the top of her head. "Now you don't have to be jealous or worry about me hugging other girls. Let alone kissing them," I joked.

She playfully punched my stomach and scoffed. "Whatever. I never was jealous. Never did worry."

"Yeah, that's why you made me lose."

"What? No. Even if I wasn't involved, Yuki-san still would've won."

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance that I would've won President."

"But you did win something."

"Yeah? And what was that? A sabotage for my campaign?"

She hit my stomach again. "No, baka. _Me_."

"Oh, yeah, that's better!" I hugged her and kissed the top of her head again. "I didn't even have to run a campaign."


	53. The Princess and her Prince

**The Princess and her Prince**

* * *

Mamoru read a bit more of his textbook and sipped the last of his coffee. Closing his textbook, he slipped out of the booth.

Usagi bit her lip. She had to do it now, or else she could never forgive herself for being such a weeny. She was Sailor Moon, and she fought monsters almost everyday without being scared of them. (Well, not scared _anymore_.) How could she be scared to just tell one thing to the man?

After a few more moments of arguing with herself, and then finally deciding to get up and be a man - or wo_man - _Usagi sauntered towards Mamoru, just as he was about to set his foot on the pavement outside.

"Mamoru-ba - er, Mamoru-san!"

The dark-haired man stopped from stepping on the ground outside and took a step back, making the automatic doors close. He turned around and surprisingly came face to face with Usagi. He didn't expect her to call for his attention without an insult, much less call him Mamoru-_san_.

"Odango?" he said in a surprising way.

Her face turned red, which made Mamoru wonder what was going on. The girl inhaled a huge amount of oxygen and spoke. "Um, Mamoru, I know we argue a lot, and like, a _lot_, but I really wish that we didn't, but I guess it's good because you talk to me, and I like it that you talk to me, but I don't like how it's because you insult me and such, so I insult you back. Anyways, I really wish we could have an real conversation without teasing, or at least a lit bit of teasing but just a teensy-weensy bit, but I still hope we could be friends or more than that. I guess what I'm saying is that I really like you and when you talk to me, whether it's 'cause you have an insult for me, I like it because your attention is on me and me only, but still you notice the flaws in me."

Usagi continued to her regular breathing, surprised at how she said that in one breath. But she was more surprised that she actually said all that to him. She finally confessed.

The man gaped at her. Only the one and only Usagi could say all that in one breath. He was speechless. He didn't know she felt that way about him. But now he finally knew that she felt the same way. They liked each other, but he couldn't say anything. He was still speechless.

"Well, um," Usagi said, feeling a bit disappointed of what she thought would be the outcome, "g'bye, I guess." She moved past Mamoru, trying to avoid his gaze, and left.

The man just stayed where he was at, _still _speechless. (Damn, Mamoru.) Finally, the man turned around, facing the automatic doors. The girl of his dreams just told him that he was the guy of her dreams. He couldn't let her go. He ran out of the arcade and turned left as soon as he saw the familiar hairstyle. He sprinted towards her. He couldn't lose his princess again.

Nope. Not now, not ever.

Usagi slouched, trying to fight the tears. At least she told him, right? At least now he knew. What if was just a silly crush?

No, she thought, shaking her head and laughing a bit. She knew it wasn't. It didn't feel like a crush. Even though they met less than a year ago, it felt like there was some attraction between them, even though they were complete opposites. He was tall, she was short; he has short, dark black hair, she has long, bright blonde hair; he was intelligent, she was... not; he barely had a big appetite, and she did. But, hey, opposites attract, don't they?

But what kind of person would like a person like her? Especially since that person was Mamoru. Usagi sighed. Maybe it was just a silly crush.

Suddenly, she gasped as a hand grasped her shoulder. "Wha-?"

She spun around and came face to face with Mamoru. She stared at him as he inhaled a huge amount of air. "Usagi, I, uh, I know we fight a lot, too, and uh, I kind of... I mean, I... Er..."

Mamoru sighed and raked his hand through his hair. How could this girl do that? She never fails to amaze him. The bun haired girl giggled at his attempt, making him chuckle a bit.

"What I'm trying to say is would you, um, like to get something to eat tonight? Or go see a movie? Like, me and you, none of your friends and all, because, er, you know, a date, and - You know what? Screw that."

He grabbed her by the waist, startling Usagi. She was pretty pleased that he was asking her on a date, but what was he doing _now_?

He answered her question by leaning in and kissing her happily. Screw talking, this was much better.

So Usagi finally got over the thought of it being some simple crush and kissed him back. She knew it was something more than a crush, and she was glad that she was right.

And it wasn't attraction either, they both knew.

It was love.

And they continued to love each other like they did in their previous lives.


	54. Alone

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or the movie, A Walk To Remember.

* * *

**Alone**

* * *

She ran to school again for the same reason for the school year. _Late._ Usually, she enjoyed being late because she got to run into him, and he always made her day. But now, she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not until next week, when he got back from his trip, anyways. So for now, she was running to school. Alone.

She sauntered around the hallways alone, not knowing where to go. It was lunch, and ever since that morning, her friends weren't around. She understood why, though. They had club activities for the day, and her other friend was at her own school, but she would be too busy for the rest of the day and the weekend.

The bell rang, and with a sigh, she made her way to her class slowly. Alone.

She walked towards the store, which was just around the corner. She didn't bother thinking of what to get her parents or her brother, for they were gone for the weekend. Her father had a business trip, and her mother insisted that they tag along, but she persisted that she stay behind.

So, because of an expected long and boring weekend to herself, she bought two bags of chips and two liters of chocolate ice cream.

She paid for the food with her allowance, knowing that they would be more money at home from her parents so she wouldn't starve for the weekend. She took the plastic bags that held the items she bought and headed home. Alone.

She opened the door and quietly stepped inside with her book bag and lunch bag in one hand, the plastic bag of food in the other. "Ma-" she quickly shut her mouth, realizing her mistake. She wasn't used to her mother not being home.

She shut the front door with her foot and walked into the kitchen. She placed the chips on the table and put the ice cream in the freezer. After, she headed upstairs to change so she could go back downstairs. She declared that she would have fun that night, even if it meant she was going was alone.

She leaned back and relaxed in a suitable put in her comfy couch and munched on her chocolate ice cream. She couldn't see the television all too clearly. And no, it wasn't because of how dark it was, but because of the tears that formed in her eyes.

She watched - or _tried_ to watch - as Landon Carter took Jamie Sullivan out for dinner, slow dancing, and making her wishes come true.

They were so innocent, having fun and falling in love.

She loved how she did innocent things with her family, enjoying themselves and bonding. She loved how she did innocent things with her friends, and having fun at the same time. She loved how she did innocent things with him, having fun and falling in love, too. She missed it. So much.

But now, she was alone. And she couldn't stand it any longer. She thought she would be fine, but no, it got to her. And it was eating her alive.

She could feel the tears streaming down her face and into her tube of ice cream. Making a face, she thought, _Oh, gosh, I don't want salty ice cream.__  
_

Realizing her thought was silly, she giggled a little, but the tears did not stop. She took another bite of ice cream when she heard knocking on the door.

She took a quick glance at the digital clock above her TV. _10:24._

Who would be at her doorstep at this time? She stood up wiped her teary eyes and headed to the door, her ice cream with her.

As she reached the door, she opened it a bit. "Who...?" she muttered. As soon as she made out the tall dark figure, she dropped her ice cream. The cold substance and spoon splattered on the floor, also staining the carpet. But she didn't care. Not now, anyways.

She opened the door wider and looked up, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Usa-ko," the man said smoothly, "I'm back."

Usagi didn't say anything and just let the tears stroll down her face. She jumped forward and gave him a hug, a big one.

He chuckled at her actions and hugged her back, putting his arms protectively over her petite frame.

She hugged him tighter, not bothering to ask why he was back so soon. She just smiled against his chest. Her Mamo-chan was back; she wasn't alone anymore.


	55. You

**A/N: Usagi's POV.**

* * *

**You**

* * *

You, of all people, shouldn't have walked away. You knew loneliness, yet you let it eat me alive.

You, of all people, gave up on me, on us, even when you always said to never give up.

You, of all people, should have understood. You were always patient and calm, but then you walked away without hesitation.

You, of all people, left me alone, knowing that everything and anything was eating me alive and I wouldn't be able to stand it.

You, of all people, didn't give a second thought about our love, even though you were so desperate to know what love was. You wanted to know how it was like, how it felt like since you hadn't known what it was like._  
_

You, of all people, I haven't given up on. While you gave up on me, my hope for us grew stronger, only it was shattered little by little each day, knowing you wouldn't come back.

You, of all people, I still loved, even though I know that you've torn apart this masterpiece we built together.

You, of all people, I'll never forget. You broke me like a promise, yet you kept it at the same time.

You, of all people, will be in my heart forever. You came to begin with, and it'll end the same way.


	56. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

"You're full of dreams, Usako."

Usagi looked up at the man she laid next to on the couch, turning her attention away from the movie. "Huh?" His sudden statement made her curious.

"You're full of dreams. I like that," Mamoru murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Everyone is full of dreams, Mamo-chan," she told him as she messed up his hair.

"I know, but your dreams are incredible. You dream things that you know are impossible, yet you still dream about them. Most people just give up, but you... you just keep your head high and keep dreaming."

"It's not impossible, Mamo-chan; it's just hard to fulfill." Usagi smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "And it doesn't hurt to dream. Don't you dream impossible things?"

Mamoru nuzzled against his girlfriend and muttered a drowsy "I used to."

"Used to? Why?" she asked him as she sat up. "You don't normally give up, Mamo-chan. Especially when you always teased me."

The dark-haired man chuckled. "I didn't give up, Usako. The 'impossible thing' just came true, that's all."

Raising one eyebrow, the blonde asked, "What did you dream of then?"

Mamoru encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her before answering. "You."


End file.
